A Kouhei's War
by Kamenai
Summary: In a world ran by seven gods, humans have been prey for demons since time began. The War started when a few humans decided to fight back, thus the beginning of the Kouhei. This story follows one Kouhei and her struggle.
1. Know Thy Enemy

Her name was almost unknown, spoken only by a few--close comrades-in-arms. Her beauty, however, shone to the heavens and above, the brightest star in the night sky. She hunted those beings others could not, created at the beginning of the Earth, those creatures that are the antithesis of all that is holy and good.

She began as a poor child. Her family had nothing; her parents were beggars, her birth a mistake they regretted. She starved in the streets, her parents beside her. Then, one sweltering summer evening, the monks traversed down the mountain, their purpose always the same: buy children to thrust to the front of their war against evil. They will pay 4 Gold pieces for any child, no matter how sickly or malformed. The weak do not survive and are buried solemnly. The ones that do survive become Kouhei, the Hunters. The Kouhei are the guardians against the night, the great wall before the darkness that envelopes souls.

Quick, furtive glances mark the approach of a Kouhei; mothers ushering their children inside, lest they be contaminated by the evil Kouhei follow, or worse, stolen away up the mountain.

The mountain trek is the first perilous test. They climb without safety or instruction, left to fend for themselves. Only the strongest—or the most cunning and ruthless—survive. The valley stretching off into the distance from the mountain peak is called The Valley of Children for this reason. Its base is littered with thousands of bones, picked clean by buzzards and time itself.

The children that survive are then treated to their first taste of their prey. A demon—unarguably so, even in it's human guise—lays strapped to a slab of stone, knives and needles pricking it's skin across the laboring chest and neck. It's skin _crawls_, like thousands of tiny tendrils of flesh rippling underneath, constantly changing the creature's shape and image. It's face tries to mimic the children it can see. The needles pressed deeply into pressure points prevent a complete shifting; an eye shines back like a mirror, an ear twitches into being, then seems to melt away.

This, however, does not frighten the children as much as it's twisted look of pleasure. It enjoys being tortured and in pain. It craves it, as a drowning man to water. It loves torment. And the children must continue the pleasurable torture. They must learn the weaknesses of their foe. They flay skin, peeling back flesh to reveal the snake-like ropes and bundles beneath. They learn of the pressure points; the demon's ability to change shape at will and how they can be subdued. Months are spent studying the demon. After it's death, it's dissection continues. They see it's multi-chambered heart, gushing blood so dark as to be black; it's enormous lungs, squeezed inside a rib cage of flexible cartilage. Inside the chest, they find the engorged stomach, filled with it's final meal before it's capture. A half digested child, no more than 9 years old. A few children faint, others vomit themselves into insensibility. Others stare in trepidation.

This is the children's first lesson: Know Thy Enemy.

________________

A Kouhei spends their life in service, from the moment they are purchased. In truth, they are slaves, just as their masters and mistresses are slaves. In the way of all religions, once the Words are set, they become rote, repeated endlessly by generation upon generation. Their mandate and their ways are laid out in the Orthae. It is a book that is remade once a generation, to prevent any of the Words inside being lost to age. The children accomplish this. They are taught to read on this enormous tome, just as their masters were. It's scrolls and pages span several bookcases in a dry, dusty room beneath the keep. The children sit at small tables, scribing the ancient texts down on fresh parchment, any mistake punished by a thorough beating.

Inside this monumental tome is all the knowledge the Kouhei possess; their runes, how to track a demon, how to immobilize and destroy. They also contain the knowledge of how to create; poisons and traps, styles and tactics of their War.

The children study the wisdom kept here for years on end, every day filtering through the room on their way to their other duties as members of the Kouhei—manning the walls, tending the livestock, standing guard. The practical side of their War is taught to them at night. They handle weapons, learn to guard and to kill with them, toiling for hours on end each night under the stars, just as the Orthae decrees. They learn to see with their ears, blindfolded in the dimness, to map out the sounds in their minds. Demons rarely fight in the sun.

The Fortress of the Kouhei—for that is what it is; a solitary fortress set against the entirety of hell—is fully self-sufficient. They grow their own foods, nest their own hens and tend to their herds. If a siege befell their temple, only a few minutes would be spent ushering the grazing livestock through the thick gates; these gates would slam shut on well oiled hinges the moment the last heifer was rushed through, to be barred with stout oak beams bound in iron, runes etched into the wood to guard against the demon's magic. Runes also span the doors, both within the walls and without; wards against the power of demons, blessings for the strength of the wood and iron, potent curses upon any who raise a weapon against the Kouhei.

These men and women of the Kouhei War against their demons thanklessly. It is their Task.


	2. Festival

Daggers and knives and needles rest in their poisoned sheaths, hidden across Issun's body.

Ragged, knife chopped hair surrounds a calm, beautiful face, all but hidden in a voluminous cloak about her shoulders. She can feel the weight of her weapons across her body, surrounding her arms and torso, across the small of her back, down the outside of her thigh and in her mid-shin boots. Amulets wrap her throat and arms. Turquoise on black leather, minute runes carved on their surfaces. They sing in the presence of demons.

She walks in the guise of an old woman, her voice low and hoarse, an infirm limp to her step aided by a very tall walking stick of carved wood stained dark by use. Her shoulders hunched so, she passes through town almost unnoticed. A kind man offers to help her along her way, but she kindly refuses, thanking the young man for his thoughtful gesture. Were the man to take her hand, he would feel the gauntlets, their claws poisoned.

Bright colored lanterns line the streets, flickering flames lending an atmosphere of festivities. It is fall, and the whole village has worked feverishly for weeks to harvest all the grain and rice their little town grows. Now, the harvest is finished, and all the workers, peasants and owners alike, celebrate their good fortune. Games, music, entertainments unheard of travel to these villages every year; merchants sell their trinkets, masks, ribbons and jewelry.

Issun walks her shambling step, towards the dancing and laughing younglings. She has decided to have a bit of fun. No one pays much attention to an old woman, so she attaches two small rags wadded around a string to two small metal loops banded to each end of her staff. Onto these small rags, she drips a few small splotches of a pungent liquid called chath, which burns brightly red and purple flames 15 seconds after exposure to air. She stands straighter now, walking with purpose through the dancing crowd, causing quite a stir. Her cloak following her movements like a shadow, she begins twirling her staff above her head, it's 6 foot 6 inch length singing above her head. Then, the rags catch, exploding in bright red flames, spinning above the surprised peasant's heads. They back away, and Issun begins Form One of Sojistu, one of the many styles of War kept in the Orthae. Her staff spins and strikes, the flames following just a heartbeat behind, the crowd now cheering in awe of her prowess. She continues her mock battle, the form simple and elegant, and deadly. She lets her mind wander, her body moving through repetition, as she examines her watchers.

_One of them is a demon in human flesh. Whom is it? The child in his mother's arms? The young man in the street?_ She thinks in the dark recesses of her soul. _Who watches for souls and minds to steal?_

Her twirling ends with a flourish, then a graceful bow. The flames burned just long enough for the final spin, the rags falling to ash. Chorused pleas for an encore accompany her bow, to which she smiles, beaming with pride in a performance well done. She knows the demon that resides in this village will come for her, just for the life that she has shown tonight, the flush of her skin from her exercise, the vitality of her being.

"Your performance was remarkable, my dear." A male voice, deep and sonorous, says lightly behind her. She would have sworn on her own grave that he had not been there a moment ago. His voices hums in the way of thunder, setting the pulse racing for a moment. She turns to look upon him: young, vibrant, but the hair is white and long. No beard mars his face, and his eyes carry the weight of many years behind them. He seems to be a contradiction, young, yet old simultaneously. He is slim, yet he seems to encompass everything around him, becoming the foreground against which no image can stand. He compels, in the same way as the wind; teasingly, but unstoppably, drawing the mind's eye to focus only on him. Strangely, none of the others around seem to notice him in their midst. He wears a black cloak, the hood draped down his shoulders, open to reveal the silver hilt of a sword strapped to his left hip.

"Thank you, kind sir. I am but a traveler." Issun's voice was clear and controlled. Her senses were gyrating wildly. She feels the pull he exerts, yet she can see no malice in his eyes, nor do her magics tell her anything, her amulets silent.

"May I have your name, fair traveler?"

"Issun," she finds herself saying. "What is your name?"

"Ankou, beautiful Issun. Would you care to join me for a glass of wine?" He asks with a small smile, as if he already knows the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." Issun feels like she is reading from the Orthae, repeating by memorization lines that had been written eons ago.

"Of course, of course. Forgive me to keeping you." He bows low before her, in the old style; hand to his forehead, his white hair cascading around his shoulders. "Perhaps we shall me again, dear Issun. Goodbye, for now." As he turns and leaves, he pulls his hood above his head, and that sense of gravitas about him fades. He seems to just blend into the crowd, his image gone, his memory lingering like heady vapours of a strong wine.

The crowd's sounds seem to filter in again, thanks and food and wine are offered in appreciation of her display. _Where were they just now? Did they see him? Did they even see me?_ Her upbringing brought her up to be practical however. She pushed these questions to the deep dark corners of her mind and turned to the task at hand.

She began making her way through the square, fending off intoxicated revelers begging her company; young men looking for their next conquest, bearing painted masks tied to their faces. Her performance was towards the end of the festival, when children were carried home to sleep, the men asking the women for one final dance in the slow strains of the viols and flutes.

She continues her parade, walking steadily through the village, down the streets, really wandering without an aim. Soon, she finds herself alone, the lamps extinguished. Then, she hears the whispering; her amulets warning of a demon's approach, her aimless wandering having brought her to the smithy, his fires still burning red, lending an almost hellish appearance to the place. The amulets almost seeming to tighten around her, she looks directly at the blacksmith, fingers stained with soot, a leather apron in his hand, holding an almost glowing hammer in his one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. He walks out of his shop and staggers towards her.

"Hello..hello..hello...You are quite beautiful, young one." he says in an almost insect-like voice, croaking, yet high, sliding like slime. "Would you care for a drink, little one...?" he says with a chuckle.

Issun says nothing. She can feel her amulets bellowing through her, causing her pulse to race and her body to tense.

With her silence, the smith stands straight, casting the wine bottle to the ground at his side. "Perhaps not, then. Tell me, little Kouhei; do your master's still abjure good drink? I remember a time when you fools guzzled wine like it was air itself."

Issun still says nothing; the Orthae teaches that the first defense is to ignore a demons Words. His first strike will always begin with twisted conversation.

"I have no quarrel with you, Kouhei. Leave now and I will forget your appearance at my home. These peasants and children will be mine, in the time of their own choosing. That is the way, something you Kouhei never understood. We only feed off you because you allow us to."

With that declaration, Issun throws off her cloak and draws the sheath off her staff, for it is no staff, in truth; it is a Naginata. A foot-long blade slides out of the polished wood, the sheath dropped and the blade rushed forward for battle. Her chosen style, Sojitsu, favored quick, ranged blows, deflecting and parrying without using brute force in defense. She strikes quickly at the demon's stomach, his flesh rippling in excitement as he dodges. His smithy hammer now clutched like an ax swung down to meet her charge. Issun brought the butt of her Naginata about, pushing his downward strike away from her body. She then pounds the shaft into the demon's face, pushing him back and off balance. As he falls back to steady himself, Issun quickly steps back and slices her Naginata at his stomach, her blade slicing an eight inch gash through his apron into the skin beneath. The demon stops his backwards wobble, and laughs derisively.

"You Kouhei don't understand us at all! You truly believe such a tiny wound could harm me? Watch, little Kouhei." the demon rips off his torn apron, and displays the gash on his stomach as it heals.

Issun watched silently, on guard against a reprisal.

"As you wish, little one." the demon says with a snarl as he attacks again. He swings from the left side, almost caroming around. Anyone slower would have been caught by the quick attack, but Issun dances back two steps, and as the blow passes, quickly jabs twice into the demon's exposed left side.

"You'll never win, girl, if all you're going to do is poke fun at me." He says as he stands to his full height and brings his smithy hammer down with all his force. As he comes down, Issun quickly draws a small dagger from her forearm, she ducks under his blow and slides around him, her speed unmatched. Her true prowess glowing in his eyes as he realizes his fate, Issun strikes thrice, stabbing the dagger into his unprotected back, about the kidneys. He staggers forward, dropping his hammer. Black blood bubbles from his mouth, gurgling in his laughter. "That feels good little.." His voice catches in his throat.

"..one. Yes, I imagine it would." Issun says as she plunges the dagger into the back of the demon's neck and steps back as he falls to his knees. "What you failed to realize that the poison on my weapons has stopped your ability to speak, and then began breaking down your nerves, forcing you to act irrationally. In a human, it would not have worked quite so quickly. However, since you are a demon, your metabolism brought it to the fore. After a time, you would have begun to have visions. Soon, however, true pain will visit you." She can see the fear in his eyes, now. The pain is beginning. This poison is of her own devising, it is the only thing that she has found that can bring true pain to a demon, and surpass any pleasure in it. "Enjoy it, before you die, demon. These next two minutes will be the longest of your formerly eternal life." Issun retrieves her sheath, cleaning her blade on the smithy's apron and replacing the sheath. The demon shudders with pain, but he cannot scream out, despite his desire to. Fear haunts his eyes as they begin to glaze over. Issun's eyes show nothing. She has seen this many times. She removes her bottle of chath from beneath her cloak. "This is chath; it will burn when exposed to air. You are going to burn to death, demon." She quickly removes the cork from the bottle and pours it over the demon's head, and backs away. Fifteen seconds later, he bursts into flame, writhing in his newfound sense of pain, almost seeming to beg for mercy, to beg for a quick death. He is silent, however, for the poison has destroyed his ability to speak. Or scream. The flames burn for almost three minutes, the body turning to ash, cleansed of everything evil. Issun retrieves her dagger from the ash and walks toward the setting moon, traveling as she always had.


	3. The Queen

"How many of us has she killed, Mother?"

"Far too many, my son. Something must be done to end her existence." both voices were smooth, the first young and deep, the second high and sibilant. They lay together, Mother and Son, embraced as no Mother and Son should be. Many others lay about them, cavorting in shameless acts of barbarism; the flaying of flesh, the grunts of pleasurable exertion, and burning skin. "1,398 of my sons and daughters." Ecstasy is thick in her voice as several of her children see to her needs. Her body is voluptuous beyond imagining, unmarred by scars or burns. She shines with power, her voice commanding and her gaze penetrating, bringing fear or love to those in her sight. "Hunt her down, my son. Kill her and avenge my fallen children."


	4. Crossed Paths

Issun sits alone in an alley, eating stale bread and dried meat; standard fair for a wandering soul. Commoners stay away, thinking from her stance that she is a deformed beggar or vagrant, eating stolen food. She lets her mind keep track of the multitudes outside her dank, smelly alley; her subconscious cataloging them based on their body language. Some rushed, anxious to spend the money they made; others to their children and families.

Issun rests in a large-ish city, named Maerdyn, a port city full of bustling people, their business their own. Buildings are larger here than on the plains, the first floors of stone, the upper of tarred wood with blown glass windows. Towards the wharfs, the city becomes filthy with the smell of rotting fish and freshly skinned beef being set for shipping.

Issun always keeps to herself while traveling. She politely refuses any request for aid, her gestures leaving no room to question her decisions.

Her meal finished, she continues her trek. A covert Kouhei ship awaits her, to take her across the Qu'mados, a massive inland sea. Impassable mountains rise to the North, their white caps visible in the evening twilight.

She continues walking through the city, searching for a certain sign; snakes twined around one another, the sign of an apothecary. She soon locates one, and enters.

"Good evening. What can I do for you?" The elderly shopkeeper peers shortsightedly at her.

"I have a need for these ingredients, if you would be so kind." She hands a neatly written small list of powders and plants she requires to the apothecary, kindly including a two silver pieces pressed with the sign of Maseta, the mark of the Kouhei.

The apothecary starts, staring at the coins. "At once, honored Kouhei. I will be with you in a moment, sir." the apothecary says over Issun's shoulder.

Issun turns quickly, her right hand twitching a small blade out of her sleeve, the motion hidden by her cloak. Ankou, the strange man from the village stands at the front of shop, his body expressing a small bow.

"Of course. Forgive me for interrupting." Ankou's appearance does not have the same presence and weight it possessed at their last meeting, but his ageless eyes still burned softly.

"Just one moment, honored Kouhei." the apothecary turns to his vials and baskets, mumbling to himself as he picks through his selection, his mind absorbed in his task.

"Who are you?" Issun asks quietly.

"As I said, my name is Ankou. It is my pleasure to see you again, fair Issun. What brings you to Maerdyn, my lady?"

Issun's amulets don't sing in his presence. "I travel through this world, Ankou, on my own affairs."

"I heard our dear apothecary refer to you as 'honored Kouhei'. It seems you do more than travel, my dear. Whom is it you hunt now?"

"None here are my target." Issun stares at Ankou. He is a puzzle, one she finds herself desiring to solve, his contradictions like a string of yarn to a kitten.

"As it appears that you do not have a task at hand, would you care to join me in a small repast?"

Ankou offers his arm in a courtly gesture.

Issun finds herself taking his hand without truly realizing she had. "We will be back shortly, my friend," Ankou says to the suddenly absentminded apothecary.

"Why do you follow me, Ankou?" Issun asks as they walk towards a small tavern.

"Because your beauty draws me behind you as a love-sick pup, my dear."

For the first time in many years, Issun can feel herself flush at his response. He smiles, his straight white teeth showing in the gloom of night.

"That is an evasion, not an answer, Ankou." Issun replies quietly.

"But it is true none-the-less, my dear." Ankou laughs then, his voice rich and loud as they walk into the tavern. The food in the tavern was meager, but for some reason it did not matter to Issun. Talking with Ankou pushed the thought of the food away. Issun listened to his stories; bawdy tales of mistresses and merchants and stories of love-stricken princes chasing the serving wench. The different tales seemed to go on, endless numbers of lives told by an animated and flush face. Ankou's honking and baying of geese and sheep in one of his renditions brought tears of laughter to Issun's eyes. All of Issun's walls were brought low by his manner, and she felt a glow in her heart that had nothing to do with the somewhat watered down wine they had been sipping.

A few hours were passed with Ankou's original and well told tales, their plates growing cold and the wine almost untouched.

"I fear, my dear Issun, that our time has grown short." Ankou says with a regretful sigh while his shoulders slump under his cloak.

Issun realizes that hours have passed; the apothecary over his vials still waiting. She did not want this night to end, but she was well aware of her duty. "I know, Ankou. Will you walk with me back toward the apothecary?"

"But of course I shall, my dear. I cannot allow one as beautiful as you to walk these streets unescorted." As they walk in silence, dogs bark in the night, their growls almost too alien to be from this world. "I hope that we can meet again, Issun."

"As do I, Ankou."

"Well, since we are agreed, then let us make a pact. In three months, we are to meet at the same time in front of this apothecary." Ankou's spur of the moment idea triggered a flush on Issun's skin, yet she knew his sincerity. The hope in his faced burned as much as his smoldering blue-green eyes.

"Agreed, Ankou." Issun says with a smile.

And before Issun can react, Ankou leans forward and kisses her lips gently, his hands cupping her face as if she were the most valuable object in the world to him. Issun can do nothing but return the kiss, her mind aflame with jumbled emotions. Ankou draws back from the kiss, his hands caressing her cheek as he stares into her eyes.

"KOUHEI!" A voice snaps in the dark street. Four dog shaped creatures prowl around his feet, black and glistening in the darkened lamps. The shadowed body starts forward slowly, then shudders to a stop. "You. Leave now. The Law forbids our confrontation."

Issun's mind had switched from the emotions flaring in her mind and body to the cold, calculating coiled spring of the Hunter. She puts her arm out, pushing Ankou back behind her to protect him. "Run, Ankou. I will draw them away." She whispers.

"Forgive me, Issun. I did not foresee this."

"Nor did I. Remember your promise, Ankou." Issun walks towards the hounds, her staff held ready. She hears Ankou step backward, then turn and trot away, his steps fading. She feels a pang of sorrow in her chest, for just a moment. She did not know a single man could mean so much to her.

"Now we are alone, Kouhei. Meet my little pets, Ankinas." He squats down to pet one affectionately, the animal's eyes never leaving Issun's lithe form. "My mother and I created them. They are very beautiful, aren't they? Oh, I know you won't respond. You Kouhei are so very stoic. Hopefully my Ankinas will change your tune." He snaps his fingers, and the Ankinas charge at Issun.

Instead of facing them directly, Issun runs perpendicular to their charge down an alley, letting the hounds bark and give chase. They are faster than normal dogs. They have no tails nor do they have fur; scales cover their flesh, and their eyes are as white as ivory. Sharp, dripping teeth fill their mouths to the brim. They charge after Issun as she runs down blind alleys, vaulting over detritus strewn across the rough stones of the alleyways. The Ankinas continue to chase her. As she ran, she dropped caltrops, small poisoned tacks in her wake. The Ankinas ran over them, two falling to their stomachs as the spikes tore into their footpads. The poison caused the animals to loose control of their bodies, their jaws gnashing their own tongues, gnawing on their own legs to rid their feet of the spikes. They were dead within a few moments.

She ran for several minutes, and then, when she judged that Ankou had enough time to get away, she found a stack of fire wood, ran up its slope and leaped onto the roof just above it. The Ankinas chasing her at full speed crashed into the woodpile, spilling the stacked logs across the street.

The Ankinas snapped at one another growling and stalking around the mess, scratching at the wall below her.

"It won't be that easy, Kouhei." she hears a voice below her. The shadowy form walked slowly toward the Ankinas.

One of the beasts, larger than the one remaining, turned and bit deep into it's packmates neck, the blood running splattering to the ground. It's neck convulsing, the beast drank the blood pouring from the dying Ankina. The leader tosses the carcass away, and stands shaking his body, as if water matted his scales like fur. His shoulder's hunched, then blood began to pour from rents in his skin. What appeared to be spikes began thrusting out of the Ankina's back, twitching and flexing. After a moment, one part of a skeletal, bat-like wing ripped free from it's flesh, blood dripping from it. A second wing burst forth, throwing bloodstains against the walls of the alley. The Ankina flaps it's wings experimentally, rising up on it's hind legs, and jumps up onto the roof in one great leap.

Issun had watched in fascination at the demon-hound's transformation, but, as the Ankina reared up, she rolled away from the edge and rose to her feet, her Naginata held at the ready, the blade bare and dripping poison.

"That may not be as much use as you hope, Kouhei. But, I will leave you to it." The shadowy figure below laughs and fades away, appearing to be nothing more than a shade from the beginning.

This demon-hound was new to Issun, so she backed away, studying it's body, the way it moved using the wings to balance the newly shaped body. She knew, then, what it's weakness was.

She quickly removed a throwing dagger from her sleeve and flung it as hard as she could, the six inch blade passing through the demon-hound's enlarged paw and into the wood below, pinning its back paw in place. She ran forward, drawing two other blades from the small of her back, these blades nine inches in length and serrated. The demon-hound made a clumsy swipe at her, but it's new form was too unfamiliar, the limited mind it possessed could not process the shape. Its reactions were slow as a result. As the swipe came toward her, Issun sprang upward, twisting in the air while she went over the demon-hound's head to land on it's back. The two blades she held stabbed into the joints connecting the wings to the body, their serrated edges allowing the blades to remain despite the creature's thrashing. Releasing one hand from it's grip on the blade, she draws another dagger from her sleeve and plunges deep into the creature's back, dragging the blade down it's spine, splaying the taught skin there.

The hound screamed deafeningly as it fell forward, bore down by Issun's weight. It twitched on the ground, growling and screaming, as Issun quickly ran from it's prone position to her dropped Naginata. She returns to the stricken creature, and stabs down once into it's brain cavity, ending the poor hybrid's life.

Blood soaks her clothing, reeking of death. She strips off her stained cloak, tossing it on the creature. She takes flint from her pouch and strikes it, catching the cloak on fire. She knows that it is not as effective as chath, but with the building she stands on as fuel, her fire should burn hot enough to turn this demon into ash.

She escapes towards the wharf the small safety of the Kouhei ship, her needs at the apothecary forgotten in her haste.


	5. Peace

What burns in Issun's mind is the feel of Ankou's lips. She walks on stiff legs, missing the rock of the ship on open waters. Demons abhor water in all it's forms. On the Qu'mados, she was at once safe and secure in the knowledge that nothing will attack her and she could sleep soundly. Ankou haunted her dreams, the way he spoke, deferential and kind; his soft hair and burning blue eyes.

The city of Riwin sprawls out before her, almost the same smells as Maerdyn flowing through the sun-lit streets. She continued walking, her destination a small village two days travel from Riwin and the coast.

Parum by name, this little village was like most others in the world; they farm and live in peace, barring the occasional drunken tavern brawl. When she arrived, the citizens greeted her warmly, deceit unknown to their hearts. Her mind absorbed in thinking of Ankou, she did not notice the young man backing out of a merchant's shop with his arms full of food and stumbled directly into her. In his fall, his goods were strewn across the ground.

"By the gods, I'm so sorry." the young man mumbled. Issun hadn't moved much, her reflexes responding instantly to steady herself, a small dagger disappearing back into her sleeve.

"You're forgiven." Issun says quietly and continues walking.

"Wait! Let me make it up to you." The young man, barely out of his teens, ran after her with his food juggled in his arms.

"Not necessary," Issun says staring forward while she walks, not glancing towards the young man.

"No, please, I insist." The young man was tall and dark skinned. Muscles bunched on his arms from working in the fields. "I'm Oki. My mother makes an amazing supper, and I'm sure she would love a guest. Please. I won't take no for an answer." From the set of his jaw, he had a stubborn streak in him as large as the Qu'mados.

"Alright. I'll come for supper." Issun says with a smile she doesn't really feel.

The little cottage Oki led her to was some distance from the village, surrounded by lush fields well laid out. There were other cottages not far from them, this farm appearing to be a commune, each family working with each other and sharing in the profits.

"Mom! Got a friend you have to meet!" Oki shouts towards the open front door.

"Oki!" Little children rush towards him, his arms still full, from the other little homes, their bare feet quickly running him down and jumping on him. He appears to be able to carry several of them at once.

"Welcome home, Oki." His mother kisses him on his cheek, and helps remove some of the children hanging from his frame. "Introduce your new friend, child."

"I am called Issun." She says with a bow and a smile. She felt out of place surrounded by so much affection.

"Welcome to our home, Issun. I'm Kushi, or Mother, if you like." Kushi walks to Issun with one of the errant children in her arms and kisses Issun's cheek. Her face is just beginning to line with age, but there is experience in her eyes. She is quite beautiful, her hair still dark, long and full down her back. She wore a simple dress with an apron. "Come into the kitchen and rest your feet. I'm sure you're tired. I'll serve up some candies and cookies. Would you little ones like that?" She asks the children milling around her. They responded with very enthusiastic cheers and began running underfoot, chasing each other aimlessly around Kushi.

The cottage had such a homey feel that Issun's heart was in her throat. Even the neighbor's children felt at home there, crowding in the kitchen with Kushi serving large, soft cookies and fresh milk. Issun had found a place to sit in the front of the room, minding her own business as Kushi busily entertained the children. Her mind was elsewhere, imagining what her life would have been like if she had a family like this instead of being trained to become a Kouhei. A mother and father that loved her; a brother to play with; a place that she could call home; to be an ordinary woman. She imagined living in a village such as this, where she would live out her days quietly.

This all seemed like something Issun would have loved to experience, but what of the lives she's saved? Surely there would be more casualties caused by demons if she hadn't become a Kouhei. And what of Ankou? Would they have met under different circumstances?

Things are better this way, Issun thought. I don't deserve to be ordinary.

"Issun? Are you alright?" Oki asks, lightly tapping on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, looking up at him with a forced smile.

"Yes. I was just thinking to myself." Issun paused. "You have a lovely home, Oki."

"And what about you, Issun? Where do you live?" Kushi asked as she walked into the room. The children ran out from behind her and exited the house, waving and laughing as they did. Issun just looked at her. It was probably for the best that they didn't know she was a Kouhei.

"I don't have a home. I like to travel." Issun answered.

"Oh. I see. No family?" Issun shook her head. Kushi looked to Oki, who still stood by Issun's side. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. No family or a place to call home. Kushi smiled and motioned for Issun and Oki to follow her. "Dinner is ready. My husband will join us shortly."

Oki hurried after his mother. Issun stood and followed quietly into the next room. There were four empty bowls set up around a small table. In the far corner of the room was a large, open fireplace with a kettle hanging over the flame. Oki took a seat on a dusty pillow at the table and Issun took the next seat beside him. Kushi poured the contents of the kettle into a smaller pot in her hands. The aroma was heavenly. Issun's mouth began to water as she watched Kushi set the stew on the table. Oki reached to taste a bit of it while Kushi's back was turned.

"Don't you even think about it, young man." Kushi said without even looking back at him. Oki shrugged his shoulders and did as his mother told. From the front of the house, Issun heard footsteps inter the room. A large, blonde-haired man entered the room, setting down an axe in the corner beside the door. He was heavily tanned and muscular like Oki was. He walked up to Kushi and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before looking to both Oki and Issun.

"Well, well. Have you finally found a girlfriend, Oki?" He asked. Oki's eye grew wide and nearly knocked over the table as he jumped to his feet.

"No, it's nothing like that! She's a friend of mine." Oki cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh. Dad, this is Issun. Issun, this is my father." Issun stood up as well and bowed respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Issun said. The man walked around the table to face Issun, and held out his hand.

"Call me, Susano. Nice to meet you as well." Issun placed her hand in his. Susano gripped her hand tightly and jerked her close to him and gave her a tight embrace. He let out a booming laugh as he lifted poor Issun off the ground and spun her around. Issun didn't know how to react, so she just let him be. Finally, Susano set her back down. She stumbled a bit, dizzy and out of breath.

"Well, I'm glad you joined us for dinner." Susano said as he took a seat across from Oki and Issun as they both sat down as well. "You look like you could use some meat on those twigs you call bones." Oki and Susano laughed in unison as Kushi sat a pot of tea and some rice on the table.

"Leave the girl be. I don't want you to scare her off." Kushi said as she sat down on one of the soft pillows. Kushi smiled at Issun from across the table and began to pour a serving of stew and rice into everyone's bowl. "Issun, feel free to eat as much as you want. No need to be shy with us." Kushi spoke. Oki nudged her side with his elbow and smiled at her. Issun smiled as well, feeling oddly more spirited and cheerful than she had been earlier. It was a strange feeling for Issun; being amongst strangers that treated her like family without knowing anything more than her name.

If I were to have a family; if I could changed everything about my life, I'd want it to be like this. Issun thought to herself. This is what it's like to feel loved.

Issun looked at the family around her, doing everything she could to hold back the tears that wanted to form in her eyes. "Thank you. I really do feel at home here." The three smiled at her, Oki wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tightly.

"Why don't you stay for a while? We have plenty of room, and it'd be a whole lot cheaper than staying at some inn!" Oki said. Susano and Kushi looked to Issun, the look in their eyes almost seemed to beg for her to stay. She laughed slightly and nodded her head.

"Only for a couple of days. Then I have to leave and get back to my work." Issun said. She turned her eyes to the food in front of her and began to eat. The stew was thick with vegetables and beef; the rice had been sprinkled with some spices that smelled very nice. It had to be the best meal Issun had ever eaten. It seemed like she couldn't stop eating once she started. Issun coughed a little, feeling a bit of food stuck in her throat and reached for her cup of tea. As she took a few sips, she noticed that Susano and Kushi were watching her. She felt her cheeks become warm, her dark skin thankfully hiding her blush, and quickly set the cup down on the table. Issun looked beside her at Oki who hadn't noticed a thing.

"So, what kind of 'work' do you do, Issun?" Susano asked with a light chuckle as he took a few bites of his stew. Issun looked down at the table, trying to think of some sort of response. She didn't want them to know what she was a Kouhei, afraid that they would treat her differently. She looked at Susano and swallowed a mouthful of tea.

"I'm a performer of sorts. Dancing, music, singing... That sort of stuff." Issun said as she went back to eating. At least it wasn't a lie. The last thing she wanted was to lie to such good people. Kushi looked up at Issun and started to poor her some more stew.

"How wonderful. Mind playing a song for us later on this evening?" Kushi asked. Oki finally looked up from his bowl and nudged Issun in her side.

"Yeah! Play for us! I bet you're really good at it." Oki said with a bit of rice stuck on his face. Issun felt her face become warm again. She's never really performed for anyone out of leisure. It was always to lure a demon out of hiding. But how could she turn them down? Besides, it was the least she could do after all they've done for her.

"Of course. I'm afraid that I don't have any of my instruments with me. I hope that's okay." Issun spoke. Kushi pointed to the corner behind Issun. She turned around to see an old-fashioned shamisen propped up in it's stand.

"You can use my old shamisen. It may be a little out of tune." Kushi said. Issun smiled and nodded. The four of them finished their dinner, having a light conversation as they sat around the table. Hours seemed to just fly by. Before they knew it, night had fallen and most of the town had gone to bed.


	6. Sakura

After dinner, the four gathered at the back of the little cottage. A peach tree and a small garden with various vegetables and other fruits grew beside a small pond. A stone bench had been placed under the tree. So much care went into the entire home from the inside out. Susano, Kushi, and Oki sat on the grass in front of Issun who sat on the stone bench with the shamisen. As she quietly tuned the instrument, Issun could feel her hand shaking slightly. She'd never been so nervous before. She gently plucked the strings with the bachi, making sure the shamisen was in tune. Issun cleared her throat and began to sing as she played:

_Sakura, sakura_ _no-yama mo sato mo,_ _mi-watasu kagiri_ _kasumi ka kumo ka._ _Asahi ni niou._ _Sakura, sakura_ _Hana-zakari._

The song was probably as old as the Orthae itself. The song was usually sung in Spring when all the sakura trees began to bloom. Issun only found it fitting to sing such a song with a sakura tree right behind her. As she played, Issun couldn't help but think of Ankou. By the time they get to see each other again, all the sakura trees would be dead. It saddened her, but she did not let it show. She continued singing the final verse:

_Sakura, sakura_ _yayoi no sora wa,_ _mi-watasu kagiri_ _kasumi ka kumo ka._ _Nioi zo izuru,_ _iza ya iza ya._ _Mi ni yukan._

The song now over, Issun stood and bowed. The family of three stood as well and clapped their hands, Oki going out of his way to embarrass Issun by cheering and applauding louder than his parents. She could feel her face getting warm and looked down at her feet.

"That was beautiful, Issun." Kushi said as she walked up to Issun. "But now we should all get some rest. It's getting late." Susano yawned, stretching his large, bulky arms over his head. He only nodded in response and headed towards the door, Oki following behind him.

"Thank you, ma'am. It really is a wonderful instrument." Issun said as she handed Kushi back the shamisen. The two walked side by side back into the house.

"It was given to me by my mother. I had planned on giving it to my own daughter, but I have no little girl of my own." Kushi sat the shamisen back on it's stand and led Issun to a room on the other side of the house. It was a small bedroom. A bed had already been made for her, as well as some spare clothes if she needed them.

"The bath is in the next room. Susano and I are right across the hall if you need anything." Kushi lit a candle that sat on a small table beside the door. Issun took a small walk around the room before turning back to Kushi at the door.

"Thank you for everything, ma'am."

Kushi smiled to Issun and closed the door. The room had the scent of flowers and peaches. Just outside the window was the sakura tree that grew out back. On the bed sat some clean towels for her bath. Issun quickly undressed and went to the next room where a large wooden tub sat over a flame.

"Already got the water nice and warm for ya!" Oki called from the next room. Issun smiled and closed the door. Issun let the towel drop to the floor and stepped into the tub. The water was just the right temperature. It had been so long since she had felt so at ease. No demons to be found, no where to go anytime soon, and everyone was so kind to her.

A perfect ending to a perfect day. Issun thought to herself with a smile. She closed her eyes and dunked her head underneath the warm water.

Issun wasn't sure just how long she had been in the bath. When she woke up, the fire had nearly died out. Her hands had pruned badly, a definite sign that it was time to get out. She stepped out of the tub quietly and wrapped the towel around her body. She crept out of the room and made her way back to her bedroom to get some much needed rest. Before she got to her room, she could hear mumbling coming from Susano and Kushi's room. Issun could have sworn she heard her name mentioned and pressed her ear against the door.

"They're so much alike, Susano. You saw her at dinner." She heard Kushi say.

"It could be coincidence. Besides, how on Earth could we explain something like that?" Susano spoke.

"They're about the same age. They even _look_ alike."

"We should just keep it to ourselves. I don't think Oki could handle all this."

The room grew quiet after that. Issun backed away from the door and entered her room for the night. Just what were they talking about? Issun couldn't help but wonder. She did feel a bit guilty for eavesdropping. Issun pulled back the covers on her bed and laid down between the sheets. She put the towel on the pillow to help dry her still wet hair. The bed was very comfortable, and the sheets felt warm around her body. It wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.


	7. It Begins

Issun, along with the other members of the household, woke to the sound of a woman's screams. Issun didn't bother getting dressed. She quickly wrapped the bedsheets around her naked body and darted out of the room, snatching up her staff that has been propped up in a corner by the entrance to the house. Oki and Susano followed after her, pulling on their pants and stumbling as they went. The sun was barely starting to creep out from behind the distant mountains. Issun found the source of the scream; an older woman standing in the middle of the road, crying and calling out for help. Issun held her by the shoulders and spoke softly.

"Ma'am, what's bothering you? Are you hurt?"

"The shadow took my boy! It came in the night!" The woman cried out. She jerked away from Issun's grasp, and hysterically continued screaming and crying out as she ran down the road back towards town. Issun looked back behind her, noticing a search party making their way into the woods to look for the missing child. Susano and Oki joined Issun in the road.

"Hakuo is the boy's name." Oki spoke. "He was with the other children just last evening." Issun hadn't really paid much attention to Oki's words. She was wondering about what the woman had said before running off. It sounded like this "Shadow" was some sort of demon. But if it was a demon, Issun's charms would have notified her before it even got close to the village. Issun wandered over to the woman's home, only several yards away from Susano and Kushi's house. Susano and Oki had begun to join the search party when Oki noticed Issun wandering off.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Issun just kept staring at the home in front of her.

"Yes. I'm just thinking." She murmured under her breath.

"Since you're here, I guess I should tell you about the Shadow." Oki paused. "A demon has been coming to the village lately, taking people at random; children, men, woman, the elderly... Anyone, really." Issun took a few steps forward, listening and waiting for anything to happen. The woman was obviously awake to see the Shadow take Hakuo away. So, the demon probably hasn't gone very far. Oki continued.

"I know you're a Kouhei, Issun. I was the one that called for your help." Oki had Issun's attention now. Her expression seemed to beg for him to not tell his parents or anyone else. Oki smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I won't say anything. My folks are pretty sharp, though. They probably already know." With that said, Oki spun on his heels and jogged off to catch up with his father that had disappeared into the woods. Issun was now alone in the streets. All was quiet except for the sounds of drums coming from the village down the road, waking the villagers to notify them that another person has gone missing. Issun went right to work.

The home itself didn't leave any traces of a struggle or any lingering auras of the demon. She would lightly touch the frames of doors or the walls as she passed by. She came to the mother's and Hakuo's room. She stood beside the first bed and slowly waved her hand over the sheets. Issun sighed softly, and moved to the next bed. There was no blood, no tracks of mud or dirt, no sign that anything had actually happened. Issun was beginning to think that this was the work of a human, kidnapping villagers for whatever reason. After investigating the rest of the house, Issun left to return back to Kushi who had been waiting in the front room for any news.

"Is everything alright, Issun?" Kushi asked.

"Your neighbor's boy, Hakuo, is missing. There's already a search party out looking for him." Issun replied. Kushi clasped her hands over her mouth, too shocked to even speak. She slowly sat back down on the chair, her eyes beginning to form tears. After a few moments, Kushi cleared her throat to speak.

"We're such a small village. Everyone looks after each other. Like one family. I think of the other children as my own." Kushi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into our affairs. You're free to leave if you're uncomfortable." Issun knelt down in front of Kushi and held her hand.

"I promise to do everything I can to help. I will not leave until this is over." Issun spoke. Kushi smiled down at her and wrapped her arms around Issun's neck. Issun returned the embrace, holding back the tears that wanted to form. Issun didn't know how long she and Kushi stayed like that, but she didn't want it to end. She didn't know Kushi more than a day and she already felt as though she can call this woman "mother". Kushi let go of Issun and looked her in the eye.

"There's something that I want to ask you, Issun." She started. "Can you tell me anything about your family?" Issun looked at her, puzzled by the question.

"They gave me up to a group of performers when I was just a little girl. I don't remember much about them, unfortunately." Issun had turned her eyes down to the floor, staring at her feet. She couldn't even remember their faces or their names. But she can clearly remember the day when she was taken to become a Kouhei. Issun looked back up at Kushi. Kushi stood up from her chair and walked over to a small box that sat on a table across the room. Issun just watched, wondering what was the matter. Kushi removed a piece of paper from the box, and read from it as she walked back to Issun:

_"You do not know me. But you are my last hope; this child's last hope. I've already lost my only daughter to the bastards on the mountain. I won't lose my son. I hope you will think of him as your own. Love him and cherish him."_

Kushi looked up from the letter and continued.

"Oki was left on our doorstep years ago with this letter. I'm pretty sure you noticed that he doesn't look like either me or his father." Kushi looked at Issun long and hard. So Oki was an orphan. What did this have to do with her?

"I know it may sound crazy to you, but I think Oki--"

"KUSHI!" Susano came rushing into the house, out of breath and covered in blood and scratches. He fell to his knees, fighting to catch his breath. Kushi and Issun hurried to his aid, helping the large man into the chair.

"It came... from the darkness! Took... everyone!" He managed to sputter. Issun looked back towards the woods where Susano and the other villagers had gone to search for the missing boy. More screams could be heard off in the distance.

"Where is Oki?!" Kushi cried out. Issun looked to Susano who could only shake his head. Kushi burst into tears, holding and caressing Susano's head in her arms. Issun's eyes grew wide. Without saying a word, Issun went back into her room and got changed into a proper set of clothes. In her belt, she carried several daggers, throwing needles, and a sword. She wrapped her cloak around her to conceal the weapons and exited the room. With her staff in hand, she walked past Kushi and Susano without even giving them a glance. Kushi followed after her and watched her leave from the doorway.

"Issun! Find my boy! Bring him back to me!" Kushi called after her. Issun didn't look back. She knew that her emotions would get the better of her if she did. The closer she got the the woods, the more her amulets rung out. There was definitely a demon close by. And by the looks of Susano's wounds, it was very powerful. A few more men ran past her, covered in blood and scars. One was even missing a limb. The air reeked of blood. The screams had finally stopped. The sun now just starting to light the area, Issun made her way into the woods, stepping lightly as to not make any sounds.

Two hours went by, the sun now clearly visible from the trees overhead. Every few feet or so, Issun found another body—or bits and pieces of one—laid out of the ground or hanging from a tree. She examined each one; none were Oki. Kushi's words rung out through her mind. If Oki had not survived, the least Issun could do for her is slay this demon and bring Oki's body back for a proper burial with all the other lives lost. Her amulets had not rung out in some time now. She was beginning to think that the demon had already run off back into it's hiding spot. Issun could already tell that this demon was much smarter than most. It knew how to hide in places where even her amulets couldn't detect it; it kills and moves quickly so that he doesn't leave a trail for anyone to follow. It could very well be watching Issun at this very moment. Issun felt a lump form in her throat. She tried her hardest to steady her breathing and heart beat, but she couldn't relax.

Out of the corner or her eye, she saw something move not too far from her. She quickly faced the area the noise came from and stood her ground. Behind her, a twig snapped. Above her, birds flew in a frenzy to escape the area. She stood completely still for minutes that seemed like hours. It grew quiet once more. Issun began to move forward to continue her search. This demon was playing games with her, but she wasn't about to let it get her scared. However, Issun didn't get far before something caught her ankle.

Issun stopped abruptly and had her spear pointed down at whatever it was to latched itself onto her. It was the bloodied hand of Oki, covered in branches and leaves as he laid on the ground. He was badly injured, but he would survive. Issun knelt down in front of him and threw his arm over her shoulder, lifting him off his feet with ease.

"Did dad make it out okay?" Oki managed to whisper. He coughed up a bit of blood as he spoke.

"He's fine. A few other men made it out as well." Issun replied. "You shouldn't speak. Save your energy."

"It looked human, Issun. It fooled us all." Issun just kept walking, concentrating on getting Oki and herself back to the village alive. The demon's presence still lingered in the area, but it was too profound for her to pinpoint it's location. It's aura still attached to the bodies of it's victims, making it even harder to tell whether or not it was close.

"We'll be home soon, Oki. Just relax." The two of the them traveled in silence through the woods, Issun alert the entire time.


	8. The Chase

Once Issun had brought Oki back to his home and had his wounds tended to, she went into the most heavily populated part of the village and called for a meeting. She never liked to announce that she was a Kouhei to draw more attention to her, but these people had a right to know what they were dealing with. With most of the villagers gathered in the center of town, Issun stood up on top of a crate to deliver her message.

"I do not wish to alarm anyone. In fact, I usually don't tell anyone when I come across a new city. I am a Kouhei, here to slay this demon that has been plaguing you." Issun started. There were a few quiet mumbles coming from the crowd. "I called you all here to tell you that this isn't something I've dealt with before. This demon is much more powerful and smarter than most. I'm here to tell you that there is a possibility that I cannot kill him."

Issun looked over the crowd, seeing expressions of horror, anger, and confusion. The crowd became restless. They were scared and angry. Who could blame them after the events of this morning? Issun held up her hand and the crowd quieted.

"I'm also here to tell you that I've failed to protect you all. So many lives have been lost this morning. I could have prevented it. Your sons; your brothers; your fathers; your husbands.. They would all still be here if I had acted sooner." The crowd was completely silent. Issun blamed herself for all that has happened. It was her fault that she didn't detect the demon. If she had gone with the search party, she would've confronted the demon then and there. But now it has gone back into hiding, and they have no way of knowing when it would strike again.

"I will not fail you again. I swear it. If I die trying to slay this demon, more Kouhei will come in my place. Also, there is one more thing I must mention to you all." Issun paused. "This demon has the ability to conceal itself. It could be by possession, morphing, or something else. Either way, I can't detect it until it strikes. This demon could be amongst us this very second." The crowd became anxious again, stirring and asking questions amongst themselves.

"Don't travel alone, keep your children with you at all times, lock your doors at night, keep weapons at hand. Until it makes it's next move, I can't do anything but wait. You'll have to do all that you can to protect yourself for now. I'm sorry." With that, Issun stepped off of the crate and made her way back to Kushi's house. Not another word was spoken. Everyone just rushed off to do whatever they needed to do.

When Issun got back to Kushi's house, she found Susano and Oki laying side by side on some blankets on the floor. Their wounds had been cleaned and they were getting much needed rest. Issun walked into the kitchen to find Kushi sitting by the window. As soon as she saw Issun, she jumped to her feet and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I was so afraid that you weren't coming back." Kushi whispered. "What will we do now? What if it attacks again?" Issun pulled away from her embrace and looked Kushi in the eye.

"You don't have to do anything other than take care of your family." Issun said. "I'll protect you. I promise." Issun reached into her belt and handed Kushi a poison tipped dagger. "It won't kill the demon, but it'll paralyze it long enough for you to run away if you need to. Just aim straight for the heart." Issun left Kushi to go sit alone in the back of the home. Kushi just stayed by Susano and Oki's side for the rest of the day. Issun wondered if she would be able to find and kill this demon before it attacked again; if it would be best to ask for some help from other Kouhei before it was too late. That evening, Issun and Kushi ate their dinner in silence.

After dinner, Issun stayed awake in her room in case the demon made another appearance. Kushi sat out in the main room with her husband and Oki to watch over them. For hours, Issun just sat and listened. Though, all she heard were the sounds of animals. Barely past midnight, Issun decided to go out and check on Kushi. She figured the woman could take a break for an hour or two. A kettle of tea had been sitting over the fireplace in the kitchen. Issun poured a cup for Kushi and tiptoed into the darkened room where the family sat.

"Ma'am, let's take turns. I know how tired you must be." Issun spoke softly as she walked over to the chair in the corner. She reached out into the darkness to wake Kushi when she didn't get a response. However, Issun could only feel the cold, wooden chair. Issun stepped back, swinging her arm out as she did to feel if Kushi was near by. She could feel her heart starting to race. Issun ran back to the kitchen and used the open flame to light a candle. Rushing back to the main room with the candle in hand, Issun discovered that both Kushi and Oki were no where to be found. Susano, still laying on the floor, was unharmed. However, when Issun shook him to wake him, he did not stir. He was obviously drugged. The amulet around Issun's neck rattled and started to glow brightly. The demon was very near. Outside, Issun heard a twig snap through the open window to her left. With deadly accuracy and without hardly looking, Issun removed a dagger from her belt and threw it out the window towards the sound she heard in one swift motion. Almost instantly, she heard a yelp come from her target followed by the sound of it running. Grabbing her staff as she darted out the door, Issun gave chase. It was far too dark outside for Issun to see very far out in front of her. Issun snatched up a branch from the road as she ran, and dipped it into the bottle of chath she kept on her belt. Within seconds, the branch ignited into a bright flame. On the ground, she followed a trail of blood from her target. It led her towards the woods where she and the other villagers pursued the demon earlier that morning. She wasn't about to let it get away this time. Issun was certain that it took Kushi and Oki. The dagger she had thrown was laced with poison. No demon could resist it for long. Soon enough, the demon will slow down and will be paralyzed, and that is when Issun will strike.

Running through the woods, Issun was still on the demon's tail. She could not see it, but she could clearly hear it running just a few yards out in front of her. It had been at least an hour since she first started to chase it. But because of her intense training as a child, Issun was hardly even breaking a sweat. However, the possibility that Kushi and Oki may already be dead made her heart ache. Issun tried her best not to think about it. Suddenly, the footsteps up ahead came to a halt. Issun skidded to a stop as well. She steadied her breathing, trying desperately to calm herself. With no sign of the demon moving, Issun began to move forward. She peered into the darkness, hoping to find the demon lying on the ground, completely immobilized by her poison. Issun felt a lump form in her throat; her heart was pounding; her hands were sweaty. She slowly removed another dagger from her belt, feeling the amulet around her neck beginning to burn her skin. The demon was only a few feet away now. Issun could see a dark form laying on the ground in front of her. Issun raised the dagger up to plunge it into the demon to deliver it a fatal dose of poison. Just as she was about to strike, the form rolled onto it's back. Issun stopped in mid-attack, discovering that it was Kushi. Injured, but alive. Issun knelt beside her and lifted Kushi up. Her dark gray eyes fluttered open and she looked to Issun, obviously confused.

"Issun... where am I?" Kushi asked.

"In the woods outside of town. The demon took you and Oki. Your husband is fine; he's has been drugged. I haven't found Oki yet." Issun replied, looking all around her for any sign of the demon. The trail of blood stopped right where they were sitting. Her amulet quieted again, as if the demon just disappeared. Issun cursed under her breath. Issun lifted Kushi onto her feet and was about to lead her safely back to town when she heard something move just behind them. Issun set Kushi behind a tree, handed her the torch, and faced the source of the noise. She took a few steps forward, but stopped when a dark form began to make it's way towards her. Issun removed the sheath from her staff, revealing the blade of her naginata. Several seconds went by, the form slowly making it's way towards Issun and Kushi.


	9. The Confrontation & Mother

Finally reaching the light of the flame, the form was identified as Oki. He was clutching his side, bleeding from a deep wound.

"Issun.. Mother.. Please leave. The demon is near!" Oki sputtered out. He fell to one knee, groaning in pain. Kushi ran to his side, dropping the torch in front of Issun as she did. Kushi held Oki in her arms, crying and thanking the gods that her son was spared. However, something caught Issun's eye. A large tree stood in front of the three of them, yet only two shadows were cast upon it: Issun's and Kushi's. Issun's eyes grew wide. Oki saw Issun's expression, and grinned up at her.

"MOTHER! MOVE!" Issun yelled, lunging at the two as she did. But it was too late. Oki had Kushi in one arm and jumped backwards, putting some distance between them.

"So, you finally figured it out, little Kouhei." Oki spoke. His voice had changed drastically. It sounded strangely familiar to Issun. As she watched Oki and Kushi, who desperately tried to escape from his grip, Issun tried to remember where she knew that voice. "We met in Maerdyn, little Kouhei. Or have you forgotten me already? You killed my pets."

Now she remembers. He had attacked her that night while she was with Ankou. Oki looked to the struggling Kushi in his arms and grinned.

"Now, now, mother. You'll get your turn soon enough." With that, he threw her to the ground. Kushi now out of the way, Issun was clear to attack. But it was obvious that Oki was being possessed. He could be saved if she could just removed the demon from him.

"I know what you're thinking, Kouhei." Oki spoke. "I did possess this human's body. However, it's too late to save him." Oki took a step forward, examining his nails as he did. "I took over his body months ago. I now go as Iko." Issun froze. This demon had been inside Oki this whole time, undetected. That's why she couldn't find the demon. It had already completely bound itself to Oki, suppressing his powers so she couldn't find him until he needed to feed. Kushi's eyes began to water, knowing that she had lost her son long ago and hadn't even noticed.

"You may be wondering how I've possessed this boy for so long and yet we met not more than a couple of weeks ago in Maerdyn. I made a little copy of myself... with my real mother's help." Iko paused. "You've upset mother terribly. I'm here to kill you and deliver your head to her as a gift!" Iko charged forward, claws growing from his fingertips. Issun brought her naginata up to deflect his attacks, stepping backward as she did. Iko drew a hand back for one more powerful swipe. Issun stood her ground this time and pushed back with her naginata, knocking Iko back a few feet. With him now off guard, Issun pushed her blade forward. Iko pushed the blade away, leaving Issun open for an attack. Issun plunged her blade into the ground for balance as it got knocked away and swung her leg around for a sharp kick to Iko' chest. Continuing with the swing, Issun pulled the blade out of the ground and swung it out across Iko' torso. Recovered from the blow to the chest, he jumped back just a bit so the blade only left a slight cut. Issun spun on her heels, still continuing the swing, brought the naginata over her head for a powerful downward stroke. Iko brought one hand up and blocked the blow. With his free hand, he grabbed Issun's wrist and yanked her off her feet and threw her to the ground.

Issun struggled to get back on her feet, but Iko was on top of her in a heartbeat. She could clearly see how Oki's appearance had changed. It truly was too late to save him now. Iko drew one hand back to strike across Issun's throat. Issun, grateful for her small size, easily slipped her legs up so her knees were to her chest and kicked Iko in his chin, knocking him off of her. Issun jumped to her feet, snatching up her naginata as she did. Iko's neck was clearly broken by the blow, his head stuck tilted backwards as he sat on his knees, unconscious from the attack. Issun charged forward, aiming for his unprotected throat. Just a second before impact, Issun closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to become of Oki. She felt the blade plunge itself into flesh and looked in front of her. Issun, dropped her weapon and took a step back, horrified by what she had done. In the last moment, Kushi had stepped in front of Iko to spare him from Issun's attack. The naginata's blade her struck her just below her heart. Kushi began to cough up blood, staring at Issun in the dim light from the torch.

"I just couldn't let you do this..." Kushi muttered. Issun was too horrified to even move. "He's your brother, Issun. I couldn't let you..." Kushi stopped there, coughing up more blood. Issun dropped her weapon and forced herself to move forward, catching Kushi in her arms just as she was about to fall.

"Mother! Please stay strong! I won't let you die!" Issun cried. She began to lift Kushi so she could carry her back to town, but the woman hollered in pain. Her wound made it painful for her to be moved. Issun, instead, propped her up against a near by tree and wrapped her cloak around her for warmth. Issun had left most of her belongings back in town. There was nothing she could do for Kushi here. Iko would follow them back into town if Issun didn't finish him off. She had to kill him now if she wanted to save Kushi. Issun reached for her naginata, but Kushi grabbed her wrist.

"I had been looking for you for so long, Issun... To reunite you with your brother, Oki." Kushi lightly touched Issun's face with her bloodied hand, smiling up at her. "I love you so much, dear Issun." Issun clutched Kushi's hand, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Issun kissed her cheek and grabbed her naginata.

"Just wait here, mother. I'll finish this and we'll go home... together." Issun stood and turned to find Iko standing on his feet now. He snapped his neck back into a proper position and smiled.

"Nice work, Kouhei. You saved me the trouble of killing her myself." Iko laughed. Issun, angered by his statement, screamed out as she thrust her weapon multiple times at the demon. Blinded by emotions, her attacks became sloppy. Iko used this to his advantage and struck at Issun, his claws cutting across her chest. Issun, completely disregarding the wound, continued to attack. She landed a blow here and there, but Iko continued to injure her at every opportunity. Before she knew it, Issun was covered with scars. Her vision became blurry, but she didn't stop. Iko's grin disappeared, now realizing how serious this had become. Iko blocked one of Issun's attacks and grabbed her wrist, lifting her off of her feet and threw her weapon to the ground. Issun kicked and wiggled around, trying to break free from his grip.

"Enough, girl!" Iko yelled and threw Issun into a tree. She fell to the ground, her body completely motionless. Iko stepped towards her, staring down at her. He raised his hand to deliver the final blow when he felt something cut across his leg. He looked down to see Kushi. She had crawled over and cut him with the dagger Issun had given her. Iko faced to attack her, but froze. The first dagger Issun had attacked him with and the cuts from her naginata wasn't enough poison to do much to Iko, but this last dose was just enough to paralyze him.

Issun looked up, seeing what Kushi had done. In her sleeve, she kept spool of thin wire used to tie grappling hooks to or even daggers. Issun whipped out the wire with a hook attached towards her naginata that laid on the ground behind the paralyzed Iko. The hook landed on the weapon. With the quick bend of her elbow, she yanked the thin cord, bringing the naginata back to Issun's hands. Iko, even in his weakened state, was slowly recovering from the doses of poison. His arms trembled, desperately trying to grab Issun and tear her apart.

"I will... destroy you!!" Iko yelled. He took one small step forward, the paralysis wearing off. Issun, still very weak, struggled to get to her feet. She found herself sitting at the base of a tree, cornered and no where to run. Iko grinned, his bones creaking and popping as he forced his body to repel the toxins.

"You lose, Kouhei." Iko's claws shot out as he lunged to attack Issun. Making use of the naginata that she managed to recover, she quickly brought the blade up in front of her. And in one split second, Iko found himself with Issun's weapon plunged right through his chest. The inky, black blood ran down the pole and through Issun's fingers. Iko' expression changed from rage, to shock, and then to something Issun hadn't expected. His features changed drastically; he looked human again. It was then that she knew that Iko was no more. A smile accompanied the new facial features, one that Issun knew all too well. She knew it was Oki that stared down at her now, the black ooze now turning back to normal red blood.

Issun wanted to say something to him. But what could she say to him? Oki shook his head slightly, as if knowing exactly what was going through Issun's mind. He opened his mouth and took one deep breath, more blood gushing from his wound as he inhaled. The pain must have been unbearable, yet that smile never faded. Oki took one more breath, and mouthed something that Issun could not hear. _"Thank you, sister"_ is what he seemed to say. But after that, Oki's body was completely motionless. What happened next, Issun had expected; after a human body was expelled of a demon and they could not be saved, the body would turn to ash. The weight was suddenly lifted from Issun's naginata, her brother's body no more. She dropped her weapon, both it and her body stained with blood. Kushi, who had been conscious the entire time, whimpered in pain as she tried to call Issun's name. Issun crawled across the ground on her knees to Kushi and propped her up off the ground.

Kushi, in Issun's arms, was barely alive. Her wound was deep. She didn't want to believe it, but Issun knew that it was too late to save her. Kushi opened her eyes once more, looking at Issun with that loving smile that only a mother could give. Thunder could be heard in the distance, and moments later, it began to rain. Issun pressed her forehead against Kushi's and spoke softly.

"I love you so much, mother." Kushi did not respond. Issun knew that she had already died. The torch that laid on the ground near by was doused by the rain, leaving the two in complete darkness. Issun didn't know how long she sat there in the rain with Kushi, the one woman in the world to show her compassion; the only woman in the world she could call mother.

Issun waited until morning to make her way back to the village with Kushi. When she arrived, Susano had a search party formed, just about to come look for the three of them. Issun explained everything that happened to Susano. It was all so overwhelming for him, but he understood and didn't feel any hatred towards Issun for what happened to Kushi, even though Issun blamed herself for her death. She didn't stay in town much longer than to tend to her wounds and restock on supplies. She left town without even saying goodbye.


	10. The Reunion

Maerdyn. It had been so long since Issun had last seen this place. Just from standing outside it's gates, she could smell the sea and all the food coming from the restaurants placed around the city. It had been three months exactly since the day she and Ankou went their separate ways. So many thoughts rushed through her head as she stood at Maerdyn's gates. What if he forgot about her? What if he was attacked by demons? What if he found a normal woman to love? Issun looked up to the sky. The sun was just barely starting to rise. There was plenty of time for her to relax, get her business done, and then wait for Ankou to arrive. Issun took a deep breath and walked through the large wooden doors that kept the city safe for hundreds of years.

Around midday, Issun found herself at the bottom of her to-do list. The only thing left was to go see the Apothecary, just as she had the last time she was here. Looking up from the list, she could see the little shop just two buildings away. She was hoping to see Ankou waiting outside for her. Her heart sank a little, but she kept on going. Issun told herself that everything would be fine; that Ankou would show up. As soon as Issun entered the apothecary's shop, the old man recognized her immediately.

"Welcome back to Maerdyn, honored Kouhei. How may I help you?" The shopkeeper asked. Issun approached the counter and handed him a slip of paper with a list of different herbs and plants she used to make her poisons. The apothecary could tell that Issun wasn't in much mood to talk, so he just went to his work while Issun exited the shop. Just looked around, hoping to see Ankou making his over. Again, she was disappointed.

"Mister! Gives us back our ball, please!" A small boy cried. Not too far from Issun, 3 small children were gathered around a man just a bit older than herself. He held a kickball in his hands, hanging it over the children's heads as they pleaded and begged for him to return it. The man just laughed and taunted the children. Others watched and shook their heads while others just simply ignored it. This went on for twenty minutes before Issun finally stepped in.

"It's typical for children to pick on other kids, but it's pathetic when adults bully children." Issun spoke, stepping up behind the children. Now having her attention, the man dropped the ball and the children snatched it up and ran off to go play. However, the man was clearly annoyed by Issun's statement.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, girl?" The man asked, getting right up in Issun's face. She just stood her ground and stared him right in the eye. The man seemed to be a bit intimidated by this. Getting angry, he roughly grabbed Issun's wrist and tried to shove her away. Instead, Issun used his own force against him and simply flung him over her shoulder with ease. He hit the ground hard and jumped back on his feet, obviously confused by what happened.

"W-what are you? Some sort of witch!?" He blurted out. By now, a large crowd had gathered around the two. Issun just stared him down and didn't move an inch. The man whipped out a dagger and grinned. "You think you're pretty slick, huh? Using witchcraft to trick me. Let's see how you fair against a dagger!"

The man rushed at Issun at full force. Issun brought both hands in front of her as the dagger and the man came within range. Just before impact, Issun stepped to the side and placed both hands on either side of the blade of the dagger. And with one fluid motion, Issun removed the dagger from the man's hands and had it pointed directly at his throat. The crowd cheered, almost as if it were some sort of performance. The man backed away and ran off in horror. Issun tucked the dagger away to dispose of it later.

"You certainly know how to draw attention to yourself, my dear", came a voice from behind Issun. It was at that moment that the rest of the world around her seem to move in slow motion and became a blur. The voice sounded close, but distant at the same time. Issun turned around to face the source of the voice. Just a few feet in front of her stood a cloaked figure with a hood over their head. Their presence made Issun's heart race. The feeling she was experiencing wasn't foreign to her. She had missed it terribly, but not as much as the person that made her feel this way. Issun didn't move at first. A seemingly long pause drifted between the two before Issun's lips whispered, "Ankou."

The figure removed his hood, unveiling that unforgettable smile that Issun loved so. He stepped forward with his arms held out to Issun. Finally snapping out of her trance-like state, Issun rushed forward and collapsed into Ankou's arms, her knees buckling underneath her. It was a moment that the two lovers had been yearning for. Ankou and Issun stood there in eachother's arms, cherishing the warmth coming from the other. Issun sobbed into Ankou's shoulder, overwhelmed with joy. Also, there were tears of sadness; all the heartache she had endured since they last met crashing down on her at that very moment. However, Ankou never spoke. He just let Issun cry all she wanted and never let go of her. The world around them faded away into nothing; the only thing that mattered to the two of them was the other person in their arms. It was nearly an hour before either of them spoke. Ankou pulled back from Issun just enough to gently kiss her lips. To his surprise, Issun had dozed off, barely keeping herself up by holding onto Ankou. He scooped the sleeping Issun up off of her feet and carried her away to a quieter side of Maerdyn.

Issun woke up a few hours later, the sky now a deep red and orange color as the sun was beginning to set. She looked around the room she was in, not having any memory of what happened other than being in Ankou's arms. The bed she was laying in was soft and smelled of sweet fragrances. Her vision was blurred from all the crying she had done earlier. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and looked towards an open doorway that seemed to lead to a yard of sorts. It seemed like she saw a figure with what looked like wings, outstretched as if it were about to take flight.

Could it be a demon? Issun asked herself. She rubbed her eyes more to clear her vision. When she opened her eyes, the figure became more clear. It stepped into the room and looked towards her. As it drew near, the silhouette turned out to be none other than Ankou. He had no wings, however. Issun concluded that she must have been seeing things. Ankou knelt down beside Issun's bed and gently held her hand.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Issun. I was beginning to worry." Ankou spoke. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and then on her lips. He felt Issun's forehead with his other hand, checking to make sure she didn't have a fever.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was a bit tired from my trip." Issun said as she rubbed her eyes a little more. Looking into Ankou's eyes, Issun could see that he was still concerned about her. Glancing past Ankou's shoulder at her reflection in a mirror across the room, Issun noticed that she had several scars on her face and neck that she had obtained during their time apart. Issun forced a smile and kissed Ankou on his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I promise." Whether he believed her or not wasn't Issun's concern. She just didn't want him to worry about her the entire time they would be together. Ankou sighed and stood up straight, walking over to a closet across the room.

"I'd imagine that you would be hungry after your nap." Ankou spoke and he rummaged through the closet. Issun swung her legs out from under the blankets and sat at the edge of the bed, watching him as she stretched her arms over her head. "There is a nice restaurant across town that I heard about; pretty high class. There's a shōji behind you so you can get changed."

Issun looked behind her at the bamboo and paper screen in the corner and then back at Ankou who had chosen a set of clothes to change into. She just stood and brushed off her dusty clothes, shrugging her shoulders as Ankou gave her a strange look. It was obvious that Issun didn't carry around any other sets of clothes. Ankou set his clothes aside and went back into the closet, chuckling softly as he did.

"I figured that you wouldn't have anything to wear as well. No worries, though. I always come prepared." A few moments later, Ankou removed large bundle of white fabric from the closet and gave them to Issun. Before Issun could unfold it to see how it looked, Ankou lifted her to her feet and led her to the shōji. "I'll be standing right outside when you get done. Don't take too long, though. I want to leave before it gets too dark." With that, Ankou left Issun to dress. Issun hesitantly stepped behind the screen and draped the dress over the top, confused as to why Ankou even carried a dress around with him. Once she had taken her clothes off, she pulled down the dress and held it out to see how to even put it on.

"Um.. Ankou, there aren't any shoulder straps on this!" Issun called from behind the screen. Ankou, who stood in the doorway that led outside, smiled as he twirled a small flower between his fingers.

"I know. All the women back home wear dresses like that." Ankou spoke, glancing back into the room, amused while watching Issun's silhouette struggle to put on the dress. Issun had managed to step into the dress, but the fabric was so thin and soft that she had nearly fallen when she tried to pull it up. As she pulled the top of the dress over her breasts, Issun noticed something else about the dress. There were ribbons that seemed to lace up in the back.

_My gods, I might as well be wearing nothing... _Issun said to herself. It was definitely something new to Issun. She's never worn a dress before. The closest thing to a dress would probably be the robes she wore when she was still living in the temples. Even then they covered everything from the neck down. Several more minutes went by before Issun finally spoke again.

"A-Ankou... Am I wearing this right?" Issun said as she timidly stepped out from behind the shōji. Ankou turned around and smiled, looking over Issun from head to toe. The white, corset top gown with gold trimmings around the waist had fit Issun like a glove. The soft, silk material was light, yet clung to her skin just enough to show off her curves. Ankou stepped towards her, resting his chin in his hand as he observed her. Issun, getting impatient, folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Well? Does it look okay or not?" Issun said. Ankou said nothing, but motioned with his hand for her to spin around. Issun just rolled her eyes and slowly turned around, nearly tripping over the train of the dress as she did. Once facing Ankou again, Issun looked down at the dress and nearly screamed.

"Oh no!! I ripped the dress!" Ankou looked down to where Issun had pointed to, seeing long slit in the dress that went up the side of her right leg. He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, that's supposed to be there." Ankou took Issun's hands and gently kissed them, gazing into her hazel eyes. He stepped behind her and began to pull on the strings of the corset, tightening it so the dress wouldn't fall off of her. Issun gasped a little with each tug, finding it harder to breathe. Ankou tied the ribbons into a bow and turned Issun around so she was facing him.

"You look beautiful, Issun. Don't be so worried." Ankou said. Issun just smiled slightly, still a bit uncomfortable wearing the dress. Ankou led her to the closet and removed a pair of gold colored sandals for her to wear.

"I'll be ready shortly." He said as he handed her the sandals. "The carriage should be on it's way to pick us up." With that, he grabbed his change of clothes and went to change behind the shōji. Issun sat down on the bed and begun to to put the sandals on. The only problem was that she couldn't figure out how to wear them. There were so many straps and ties that she couldn't figure out what went where.

"Um... Ankou, how do I put these on?" Issun called. She turned to look back at Ankou behind the shōji, only to find him standing right beside her, fully dressed and ready to go. He wore a plain black coat with gold buttons and caplet with a simple pair of black pants. Ankou stepped around so he was in front of her, and knelt down to help Issun with her sandals.

"I'm sorry that this is so different. I should have known that these sort of clothing weren't exactly normal around here." Ankou said as he started to work on the second sandal. Issun didn't even pay attention to what people wore around here, so it wouldn't really matter what kind of dress he got her.

"It's alright, Ankou. I appreciate all your help." Issun said with a smile as she watched him. "Where are you from anyways?" Ankou paused for a moment upon hearing her question. He cleared his throat and then finished with Issun's sandal.

"Just a small town up on a mountain." Ankou said as he stood and held out his hand. Issun took his hand and stood as well. The sandals felt a little strange on her feet. Though, after wearing boots for nearly twenty years, what wouldn't feel strange? Issun giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror across the room. She felt like an entirely different person. Ankou reached into his pocket and removed a golden butterfly hairpin. He gently tucked Issun's hair behind her left ear and used the hairpin to hold it in place.

"There. Now, we should get going, my dear. It's getting dark." Ankou held out his arm and Issun locked arms with him. He led her outside of the room, down a long hallway, and down a flight of stairs. Across the main lobby, the two could see a carriage waiting just outside the inn. Ankou and Issun got inside and the carriage pulled off, taking the two across town to the restaurant.


	11. Moonlight

Several minutes went by before the carriage finally came to a stop. This side of Maerdyn was brightly lit and full of life. All of the best restaurants, theaters, bars, and brothels could be found here. The carriage driver hopped down and opened the door. Ankou stepped out first, and then held out his hand for Issun. She took his hand and carefully stepped out of the carriage, holding up the hem of her dress so she wouldn't step on it. Issun stared wide-eyed at all the buildings and attractions around her. Ankou paid the driver a few coins and looked to Issun.

"Shall we go, my dear?" Ankou asked. Issun was so distracted that she didn't hear him. Ankou poked her gently in the ribs and she jumped, quickly coming out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Let's go!" Issun said, acting as if nothing had happened. Ankou laughed and led her inside of a fairly tall building. Two men standing at the large double doors greeted them and then opened the doors for the two to enter. Once inside, the two found that there were four floors that could be seen from looking straight up. A huge candle chandelier was in the dead center of the ceiling, lighting most of the building. Then there were smaller candles that sat on each stable and on the sides of pillars. In the background, calm music was being played by a group of musicians. In the middle of the bottom floor, a space had been cleared out for people to dance. Issun was so dazzled by what she saw that she hadn't noticed that the people near the main entrance and on the dance floor were all staring at her. It was only until that Ankou had leaned over and lightly kissed her neck that she became aware of what was going on. Issun felt her face get warm and turned so that only Ankou could see her face.

"Why are they all looking at me, Ankou?" Issun whispered. Ankou smiled and began to lead them both behind the host that was taking them to their table on the top floor.

"With a woman as beautiful as you, who wouldn't stare?" Ankou answered as they walked up the spiral staircase. Even as they made their way to the table, Issun could still feel people watching them as they walked. It was embarrassing, though the attention made Issun feel somewhat special. And being with Ankou just made it better.

Once on the top floor, the host led them to a table in front of a large window that overlooked the sea. The crescent moon was visible and the stars shone brightly. The setting was almost too perfect to be real. Ankou helped Issun into her seat before sitting across from her. Issun couldn't help but smile the entire time. Ankou reached across the table and held her hand, glad to see how happy Issun was.

"So, is this a great place or what?" Ankou said, gazing at Issun as she looked around at everything around her. She finally took a deep breath and smiled, returning her gaze to Ankou.

"It's all so amazing, Ankou. Thank you for bringing me here." Issun replied. A waitress stopped by their table and set down two menus, a set of silverware, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. After they both placed their order, the waitress left, letting them have their privacy.

"Ankou, where did you go for three months? I had been meaning to ask you." Issun spoke after taking a sip of wine. Ankou bit his lip slightly, clearing his throat before answering.

"They was some business I had to take care of back home; family issues and whatnot." Ankou said as he looked at towards the sea. Issun looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Do you not like talking about your home?" Ankou looked to Issun and shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I've just had a lot on my mind as of late." Ankou continued. "What about you, my dear? What all have you done in three months?" Issun paused and then finally spoke.

"I caught word of a demon taking people from their beds at night in a small village. The demon was actually the very same one that had attacked us that night..." By now, Ankou had leaned in closer, completely intrigued by her story.

"This demon could make itself undetectable by my charms, so a family took me in while I waited for the demon to expose itself. Days went by before I found that the demon had possessed the young man of the family I was staying with, and had taken the mother hostage." Issun pictured the entire scene in her mind, forcing herself to hold back her tears. After a few moments, she continued.

"The mother was wounded when she tried to protect her possessed son and died shortly after I killed the demon. Unfortunately, the demon had completely attached itself to the soul of the young man. I could not exorcise the demon out of him." Issun looked up at Ankou, forcing a smile before taking a sip of wine. By the look in her eyes, Ankou could tell that there was more to the story that she wasn't telling him. He found it best not to ask if it was so painful that Issun would say it.

"I see. That is unfortunate." Ankou said quietly. "At least you're alive." Ankou brought Issun's hand to his lips and kissed it gently, caressing it as if it were the most valuable treasure in the world.

Moments later, the waitress returned with their orders and the two enjoyed their dinner. Ankou and Issun talked about various other things and people they've experienced throughout their life. Though, Ankou still never talked about his home or family. Issun didn't think much of it as she never really had a home nor a family. She just pushed her thoughts aside and just enjoyed the evening with Ankou.


	12. Unknown Power

A couple of hours passed and the couple found themselves just wandering the city after their dinner. It was dark, but the streets were still fairly busy. Issun had her arms tightly wrapped around Ankou's arm, pressing herself as close to him as possible while they walked. The two were in the middle of laughing at a story Ankou was telling when loud screams were heard just in front of them. Everyone in the crowded street that heard the scream stopped and faced the direction of the screams. All was quiet for a moment before someone ran by Ankou and Issun screaming, "Demons!"

Of course, this started a huge panic and everyone started to run in the opposite direction of where the demons supposedly were. Issun let go of Ankou's arm and sighed heavily. It seemed like the demons would give her no rest even on a perfect night such as this. She didn't have many weapons on her, but it would be enough to take down one or two demons. Ankou could just see the darkened figures of three demons ahead of them. They were crouched over in a circle, their backs facing the two. Their grunts and sounds of crunching bones indicated that they were feasting on the body of an unfortunate human that didn't get away in time. Issun looked to Ankou, a look of annoyance across her face.

"Just stay here. I'll try to make this quick." Issun spoke solemnly. She lifted the hem of her skirt just enough to remove two daggers that she kept in a holster attached to her thigh. Issun began to walk forward quietly while the demons continued to eat. She had barely gotten into throwing range before one of the demons noticed her. It resembled a small child, but clearly malnourished and gray in color. It stood up straight, standing just as tall as Issun. The other two demons, who resembled the first, also stood. They snarled, baring their grotesque, yellow, bloodied fangs. Issun raised her hand up to throw the first dagger when the three demons just disappeared. Issun looked all around her, trying to find where they had gone. She heard scratching, as if their claws were scraping against the cobblestone street. Issun then realized that these demons had the ability to move so quickly that she couldn't see them. After the sounds of the demons circling her went on for a few moments, they suddenly stopped. Issun looked to see if they stopped somewhere nearby, but they were no where to be found.

All of a sudden, Ankou appeared beside Issun and pushed her to the ground. Issun looked up to see that the demons coming down from the sky at her side simultaneously. Ankou had stopped all three using the hilt of a rapier. The demons, obviously confused by the suddenness of the counter-attack, regrouped and stared Ankou down. Issun stood up and grabbed Ankou's arm, trying to pull him away.

"Ankou! Please hide somewhere! They will kill you!" Issun pleaded. Ankou just stood there, never taking his eyes off of the demons.

"I think not. I grow weary of this." As Ankou spoke, the three demons charged again. Ankou shoved Issun out of the way with one hand as he knocked the first demon away with his rapier. The second swiped furiously at Ankou's chest. It was easily evaded. The demon lunged upward to bite down on Ankou's neck. Ankou spun to his left, evading this attack as well. With one swift down stroke of his sword, Ankou decapitated the demon while it was in mid-air. It's body hit the ground with a thud and shook violently before it melted into a foul-smelling pool of liquid. The two remaining demons used their super speed again, the sound of their claws scratching against the streets echoed around Ankou and Issun. Then, like before, the sounds suddenly came to a stop. A moment or two went by before Ankou made two quick strokes in the air with his rapier. Their were two loud screeches and the two demons fell to Ankou's feet, squirming and writhing in pain with their limbs completely cut off. Ankou looked to them both briefly before decapitating them both with one quick gesture with his rapier. He took a deep breath, picking up a piece of cloth from the ground and cleaned his sword as he walked over to Issun. She was sitting on the ground, a look of complete shock and awe across her face.

"I apologize if I was a bit hasty with you, my dear." Ankou spoke as he held out his hand for Issun. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Issun just stared at him for a moment, not sure if what just happened was real. She reached out and grabbed his hand, slowly coming back to her senses.

"Yes, I'm fine." Now back on her feet, Issun looked into Ankou's eyes. "How did you--"

"When you travel like I do, you learn a lot. And I've had plenty of time to practice." Ankou put his rapier back into his sheath that was cleverly hidden underneath his long coat. Before Issun could ask another question, Ankou scooped her off of her feet and carried her in his arms.

"Let us head back to the inn, dear Issun. I'm sure we both could use some rest." With that, the two made their way back to the inn in silence.


	13. In The Hot Springs

It was late at night when Ankou and Issun arrived back to the inn. They both were fairly exhausted after the disappointing end to their date. Ankou had set Issun down on the bed and she began to remove her sandals. Ankou had knelt down to remove them for her, but Issun quickly pulled her feet up onto the bed and took them off herself without even looking at Ankou. Sensing that something was bothering her, Ankou stood and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Issun, my dear. What troubles you?" He asked softly. Issun, after taking off the second sandal, scooted across the bed away from Ankou and placed them back into the closet.

"It's you that troubles me, Ankou." Issun replied, sadness in her voice. "You are shrouded in mystery. I know nothing of where you are from or what it is you do for a living." It was obvious that Issun's words deeply hurt Ankou. He took a step around the bed to join Issun at her side, but she quickly turned and faced the doors that led outside and opened them. There was a hot spring just several feet away. She turned her head slightly as if she was about to look back at Ankou. Instead, she just removed the golden hairpin that he had given her and placed it on the table beside the door.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said nothing more and stepped outside, shutting the sliding door behind her. Stepping to the edge of the steaming pool, Issun slowly removed her dress and let it fall around her ankles along with her undergarments. Issun tested the water with her toe for a moment, then completely stepped in and sat down in the warm waters. It was so relaxing, yet her thoughts about Ankou continued to wander. There was still so much that she didn't know about him, and it bothered her to an extent. His display earlier that night proved just how much more she didn't know.

Ankou didn't know what to make of Issun's mood. He knew that it wasn't fair of him to not tell Issun everything about him. Ankou sighed heavily, running his fingers through his silky, white hair. Almost an hour went by before Ankou finally made the decision to confront the distraught Issun. He opened the sliding door and stepped outside. Issun spun around, surprised by him suddenly coming outside and submerged herself from the chin down into the water, wrapping her arms around her breasts. She backed away slightly, keeping her eyes on Ankou.

"What is it that you want?" Issun asked. Ankou shrugged his shoulders and stepped to the edge of the spring.

"I'm here to talk to you." Ankou replied. Issun stared at him from behind her bangs. Ankou then began to remove his coat and shirt, tossing them to the ground behind him. Just as he was beginning to undo his trousers, Issun spun around and covered her eyes.

"Ankou!! What are you--"

"I'm here to take a bath as well. You aren't the only one that likes being clean." Ankou, now fully undressed, submerged himself into the hot springs, not paying attention to Issun's reaction. Issun peered over her shoulder back at Ankou, who was casually sitting in the springs and smiling at her. She quickly turned back around and moved to the other edge of the springs, putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I was just about done, Ankou. Go back inside so I may dress. Then you may have your bath."

"No."

Issun turned her head once more and looked back at him, shocked by his abrupt comment.

"Well.. w-why not?!"

"Because I am already in the bath, and you've already had yours." At this point, Ankou was leaned back in the springs with his hands behind his head. His smirk was hidden behind his long hair.

"I'm not getting out! You'll see me naked!"

"And I'll be in here all night."

There was long silence between the two. Issun stared at him long and hard, obviously embarrassed and angry at the same time. But she was considerably more embarrassed than anything. Issun faked a smirk and turned back around.

"Fine! I'll just be here all night too." She spoke with a bit of confidence. Surely he wasn't going to sit in the hot springs all night. He would soon get out and then she would be able to grab her clothes.

"Fine by me, my dear."

It was about half an hour before either of them spoke. Issun just sat on the opposite side of the springs, everything but her head submerged under the waters. Ankou sat on the other side, quite comfortable. Every now and then, Issun would look back to make sure Ankou was still there, and he would smile and wave back at her before she quickly turned away. It was all so amusing to him for the time being. But he knew that it was about time he made Issun happy again, or risk losing the most precious person in the world.

"My father. He taught me a lot of things. Especially how to fight." Ankou spoke quietly. Issun didn't respond nor turn to acknowledge him. Though, he continued. "My home has no name. No one knows about it because hardly anyone ever leaves. If they do, they don't come back."

Ankou sat up straight to see if Issun had given any reaction to what he said. Yet, she hadn't moved a muscle. With a sigh, he continued to speak.

"I am shrouded in mystery because there isn't much to me, dear Issun." Said Ankou. "I'm not much of a person; I don't have a lot to give; if we were ever married, I wouldn't even have a surname to give you, Issun."

By now, Issun had turned around just so she could see Ankou. She could tell from the look in eyes that he was sincere and truthful. Now she felt guilty for how she had treated him. In shame, she slowly turned back around so that her back was facing Ankou.

"I apologize, Ankou." Issun whispered. "My instincts tell me to trust no one at first. But you are different. Deep down, I know that I can trust you. I love you dearly, Ankou. I hope you forgive me for what I have done."

It grew quiet between the two again. Issun turned around to face Ankou, only to find him standing just inches away from her. Issun stood up straight and Ankou wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I can't forgive someone if they've done nothing wrong, my love."

The two gazed into eachother's eyes before they kissed and embraced. Issun wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ankou pulled her even closer. He trailed his fingers all across her back and legs, kissing her gently on her neck. Issun coiled one leg around his leg, just lifting herself enough for Ankou to kiss her chest and gently squeeze one of her breasts. She let out a soft moan, and whispered Ankou's name under her breath. In one swift motion, Ankou lifted Issun off of her feet and carried her out of the springs to their room, never once breaking the kiss. Stepping quietly into the candlelit room, Ankou gently laid Issun on the warm bed, resting himself on top of her as well. His lips left hers just long enough from them to trail down her chest and back down to her supple breasts, sucking and kissing on them gently. All the while, his hands explored the rest of her body. Running his fingers along her stomach, legs, and thighs. Ankou and Issun's eyes met again, ecstasy and desire burning in them. They kissed once more, and Ankou slowly pushed himself inside of Issun. She clenched her fists and screamed out in pleasure. Her nails dug into Ankou's back, but he didn't seem to notice. He stopped for a moment, seeing that Issun was slightly in pain. She took a few deep breaths to relax. After a few seconds, Issun began to grind her hips against Ankou, moaning louder than before. Ankou wrapped arms around Issun's waist and pulled himself deeper inside. The two thrust into each other faster and harder, breathing heavily and moaning. And for the rest of the night, Ankou and Issun made love. Never had Issun felt such passion or yearning for another person.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a small bat-like creature had been watching from the forest just beyond the springs. It flew into the night without making a sound, leaving Ankou and Issun to their night of intimacy.


	14. The Plan

"Do you bring me any news, my pet?" Spoke a smooth, lustful voice. The demon queen sat on her throne with a hand outstretched. The bat creature perched itself upon her wrist and snaked it's way to her neck. It trailed it's long, blue forked tongue across her neck and hissed something into her ear. A smirk that once graced her perfectly plump lips turned into a frown of disgust. Standing to her feet, she snatched the creature from her neck and threw it to the ground, snapping it's neck in the process. The dozens of other demons that laid amongst her drew back in fear.

"That _whore_ dares to lay with him?!" Her voice echoed throughout her palace, almost making the walls shudder and creak. Her demonic red eyes had begun to illuminate with her anger. But that soon passed and a calm smile returned to her face, chuckling softly as she sat back down upon her throne. She ran her fingers across her bare chest and twisted her nipples roughly.

"Dear, Azreal... What have you gotten yourself into now?"


	15. Voyage

Issun woke up the next morning, the warmth of the sun pouring through the window. The bedsheets, just covering her hips and upper thighs, were pushed aside as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She looked to her side only to find that Ankou was not there. Issun wrapped the bedsheet around herself and hopped out of bed. The sliding door that led outside was cracked open slightly, just enough for a cool breeze to come through. Issun slid the door open and found Ankou at the edge of the trees behind the spring, rubbing some kind of ointment onto his back. Hearing the door open, he turned and smiled to Issun, running up to her and lifting her up in his arms.

"Good morning, my dear!" Ankou said as he laughed and spun Issun around. Issun held onto him tightly and laughed as well.

"Good morning, Ankou." Just as Ankou stopped spinning, Issun pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling the strange ointment on her fingers, she broke the kiss and tried to look around him to see his back.

"Oh, that. You scratched my back pretty badly last night, my dear." Ankou chuckling and looked back to the trees where he was standing. "I found some herbs and made myself some ointment to help the cuts heal."

"I'm so sorry, Ankou. I didn't mean to..." Issun moved behind him and ran her fingers across his back. Sure enough, there were several scratches and going down from his shoulders to his waist. Issun looked at her fingers and saw that they were fairly long. "You should've asked me to help you. I know a few remedies--"

Issun stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed two very long scars that stretched down from under his shoulders. They were fresh like the other scratches, but far too large to have been done by her. Ankou turned around to look at Issun.

"Issun, is something the matter?" Issun shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, Ankou. Just worried about you." Ankou smiled and lifted Issun into his arms, carrying her back into their room.

"We need to get dressed. There's a ship waiting for us, my dear." Ankou said as he gently set her down on the bed.

"A ship? What for?"

"There have been more demon attacks on an island called Carlith. I figured we should give it a look." As Ankou spoke, he handed Issun the set of clothes she had originally worn. They had been cleaned and any tears or rips had been repaired. He kissed her gently on the lips and said as he walked out the door, "After you get dressed, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." After Ankou was gone, Issun quickly washed up, got dressed, and gathered up the few things she carried along with her. Just before she left the room, she noticed the butterfly hairpin that Ankou gave her the night before sitting on a small table beside the door. Issun couldn't help but smile as she scooped it up and placed it in her hair as she exited the room.

As he said, Ankou was waiting downstairs for her. He smiled and took Issun by the hand and led her outside. A carriage was just outside the inn, waiting to take the two to the docks where their ship was waiting. It was a bright, warm day with a few clouds in the sky. The city was as busy as ever. It was like the demon attacks from the night before had never happened. Once Issun and Ankou were inside, the carriage pulled off. Issun rested her head on Ankou's shoulder as they rode along. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It will about a three day voyage to Carlith, my dear. But the accommodations are comfortable." Ankou said before lightly kissing Issun on the top of her head.

"What about this demon, Ankou? Any idea what kind it is?" Issun asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"It's very unusual. Demons tend to stay away from the water, making Carlith an ideal place to live." Ankou paused. "They say this demon comes from the sea and devours anyone that comes near."

"Ankou, won't we be putting ourselves in harm's way if we go by ship?"

"It's possible, but the ship is heavily armed and the sailors are well trained. If the demon attacks, we will be prepared." Ankou looked down at Issun, seeing that she was a bit worried about their voyage across the Qu'mados.

"Don't worry, my dear. I will be here to protect you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about myself, Ankou." Issun said with a smile. "It's you that makes me worried. I'm the Kouhei; my life is dedicated to this kind of stuff."

"We'll see about that, won't we, dear Issun?" Ankou said before tickling Issun's sides and nibbled on shoulder. The two pushed away their thoughts about the demon and just laughed and joked around for the remainder of the carriage ride.

Almost half an hour passed before the carriage came to a halt. The harbor was located on the far edge of Maerdyn, where the city met with the Qu'mados Sea. When the driver opened the door, the air reeked of fish and other foul things that neither Ankou or Issun recognized. As the driver and Ankou began to remove their luggage from the carriage, Issun wrapped her gray cloak around her and walked to the Apothecary shop that was just near by. As soon as Issun entered, the old shopkeeper set down a bag of items on the counter. He grinned at her, showing that most of his teeth were missing, the rest were terribly rotted. Like before, Issun put a single gold coin on the counter, the symbol of the Kouhei visibly marked on both sides. As Issun reached for the bag, the old man grabbed her wrist and leaned over the counter. He stared at Issun long and hard. Issun did not resist, but had a look of confusion across her face.

"She will stalk the both of you, Kouhei. She always gets whatever she wishes." The old man spoke.

"Who do you speak of, apothecary?" Issun asked in a low, serious tone.

"She is as beautiful as she is wicked, Kouhei. She will come for you both." Issun did not respond, trying to understand just what the old man was talking about. He continued to say,

"Beware the serpent and it's wicked mistress! She will not stop until she has what she wants!" Issun had opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Ankou calling her name just outside. She took the bag of herbs from off the counter and snatched her hand away from the crazed apothecary. As she exited the store, she could hear him laughing and cackling to himself, continuing the chant everything that he had said to her. There was no mistaking that the man was strange. When she first came to his shop months ago, Issun could tell that he was long past being senile. But she couldn't help feeling like the apothecary was trying to warn her of something.

"Issun!" Ankou called out. Issun, who wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, looked up to see Ankou waving to her. "The ship is ready to leave! Hurry!" Issun pushed her thoughts away and rushed through the thick crowd. Once Issun got to the dock, the gangplank was just starting to rise up. She managed to jump on top of it and get aboard the massive ship. Ankou grabbed Issun's hand and hugged her, laughing a bit as he ruffled her hair.

"Where did you go? You almost got left behind, my dear." Ankou asked.

"I had to pick up some things." She replied with a smirk. Ankou just sighed and led her over to the stern of the ship where the captain and navigator were looking over a map while another sailor was at the helm. As Issun and Ankou approached, the navigator nodded to the captain and hurried off to his duties. The captain turned to the two and smiled. He was just a bit older than Issun and Ankou. He had a swarthy complexion from his years at sea. He dressed casually in a loose brown shirt and black trousers.

"Welcome aboard the _Landeel_. I'm Captain Alford Taylor." He shook Ankou's hand and then turned to Issun, bowing his head respectfully. She returned his bow and smiled.

"Thank you, captain. I'm Issun, and this is my partner--"

"--Ankou." Alford finished. "We're old friends, m'lady." Ankou and Alford laughed together, hugging each other around their shoulders. Once the two finished laughing, Alford looked up at the four tall masts of the ship and whistled.

"Alright, men! Lower all sails!" As Alford commanded, each sailor did as they were told. They moved in a quick, organized manner as if it were second nature to them. Within seconds, every sail was down and catching the wind. Issun could almost immediately feel the ship pick up speed. The ship rocked to and fro, making it hard for Issun to keep her balance. She looked to Ankou and he was standing with no problem. It was like he was used to it. Alford saw how Issun was staggering and laughed, patting her gently on the back.

"It will take some time to get your sea legs, Issun. The _Landeel _usually doesn't rock so much, but the sea is a bit rough today." Alford said as Ankou took Issun by the hand to help balance her.

"Well, let me give you the tour." Alford motioned for the two to follow him as he moved to the bow of the ship. The rest of the sailors were busily tending to their work as they passed. Issun noticed several ballistae and other weapons placed on the sides of the ship that the men were cleaning. Ankou was right when he said the ship was heavily armed. At the bow, there were a few larger ballistae and harpoons placed. They looked as though they were meant to hook on to something. Alford led them below the deck to where his room and their rooms were. The next floor down was the kitchen and mess hall and the barracks where the sailors slept. The final floor was storage where various items and weapons were kept. For the majority of the tour, Issun kept feeling even more sick than before. Noticing Issun's worsened condition, Alford took Issun and Ankou to their room so she could rest. Once inside, Ankou helped Issun into bed. Alford knelt down beside the bed and gently patted her hand.

"I know it seems bad now, but it will get better with some rest." Alford spoke with a smile. Issun smiled back and closed her eyes to try to relax. Alford stood and turned to Ankou.

"Give me a holler if she doesn't feel better within the next couple of hours. I'll call for the doctor to see if there's anything he can do." With that, Alford left the two alone. The ship continued to rock, making Issun groan with each little movement. Ankou opened up the circular window just above the bed, allowing the cool breeze to come in. He sat down on the bed beside Issun and gently kissed her cheek. Ankou stayed by her side to make sure she would be alright. Almost an hour had passed before Issun fell asleep. Though, it wasn't a peaceful one.


	16. Torment

Issun was plagued by nightmares; visions of grotesque demons killing everyone in sight and she couldn't do anything to stop it. In her early years of training, Issun was taught how to escape from her dreams if they became too intense. However, something kept her from escaping the terror; forced her to watch everything take place. Visions of Kushi drenched in blood and laying in her arms came to Issun, Oki's body was laying near her as well. She could hear Susano off in the distance, cursing Issun's name and the rest of the villagers crying out in sorrow. Still, Issun could not wake herself up.

The final vision was of Ankou, standing before her in an unknown forest in the middle of the day and the sun was shining brightly. Issun reached out to him, but Ankou seemed to just move a bit further away. In an instant, day turned to night. Issun reached out again. Ankou moved even further away as night turned back to day. Frantically, Issun kept trying to grab Ankou. Each time she did, Ankou would just get further away and the time would change; from night to day and then day to night. Issun's movements became sluggish, yet the time change just kept getting more rapid.

The leaves of the forest turned from green to the colors of autumn for a brief moment. Then, the leaves fell and it began to snow. Ankou stood at a distance now as if he were waiting for Issun. Time continued to speed up around her. Issun struggled to move forward. After a few moments, Issun glanced down at her hands. As time kept speeding up, her hands became more aged and limp. She was aging rapidly just as fast as time kept speeding forward. Ankou continued to stand there, unaffected by time. Issun, now too elderly and weak to stand, reached out for Ankou as she laid on the ground. Without a word, he turned his back to her and disappeared completely. Issun looked to her hands once more, and they began to turn to ash. Soon it was her arms, then her legs. She tried to scream out, but all that came out was a hoarse whimper. Just before Issun was about to fade to dust, she saw the image of a woman standing over her with a smug grin across her face.

Ankou had gone up on deck while Issun slept to talk with Alford. It had been a few hours and she had seemed to at peace for the time being. Ankou didn't plan on leaving her alone for very long. Now nightfall, most of the sailors were resting and eating dinner. Alford and Ankou were discussing the demon attacks of Carlith when a blood-curdling scream was heard coming from below the deck. Both Ankou and Alford hurried downstairs. Ankou immediately went for Issun's room. When he opened the door, Issun was sitting straight up in bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was drenched in sweat, quivering violently, and rocking back and forth. Ankou was at her Issun's side in a heartbeat and held her tightly in his arms. Alford, standing in the doorway, was joined by most of the crew who heard the scream. He shooed the on-lookers away and ran off to fetch the ship's medic. As Ankou held Issun in his arms, he could feel that her skin was as cold as ice and had lost most of the color to it. He looked into Issun's eyes. They looked distant and lifeless. Ankou was staring her right in the eye and Issun didn't respond at all. He lightly touched Issun's face.

"Issun..." Ankou whispered. As soon as her name was mentioned, Issun turned her glass stare to Ankou. It sent a cold chill down his spine. Issun began to move her lips as if she were saying something, but she made no sound. Slowly, her features began to return to normal; she stopped shaking, her skin became warm, and her eyes no longer seemed soulless. Ankou could feel his lover's body relax and become limp in his arms. Just as Issun was starting to recover, Alford and the medic rushed into the room. The medic took Issun from Ankou and laid her back down on the bed. Ankou and Alford were asked to leave the room.

Back on deck, Alford and Ankou stood alone at the railings of the ship, looking out over the sea and night sky. They were silent for quite some time, neither of them knowing what to make of this incident.

"Does she know about you, Ankou?" Alford asked as he stared out at the sea. There was a long pause between the two companions. Alford sighed and hung his head.

"You have to say something to her, eventually. Unless you want the same thing to happen all over again." Ankou did not reply. He just continued to look up at the stars. Alford watched as a fish jump out of the water before disappearing into the darkness.

"It's not the first time, Alford."

Alford looks at Ankou quizzically, then dismisses Ankou's words. "There's been word that Valsharess is on the move again."

Ankou didn't answer.


	17. The Father

_"You think he loves you, little Kouhei...?" Issun stands in the forest again, tired and lost. _

_ "Ankou! Where are you?" Issun shouts, her words echoing through the trees._

_ "He's not here, little whore. He doesn't really care for you, anyway. How could he?"_

_ Issun couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from._

"I'm worried for her, Alford." Ankou knelt at the foot of Issun's bed, while she slept fitfully. Alford stood at the door to the cabin, slowly swaying with the swell of the ship.

"I know. She's had a hard life, and it may be that it is just now taking it's toll on her mind."

"She has more strength than that." Ankou says with anger in his voice. He gently takes her hand.

_Issun feels something slither around her hand, cold and dry. She jerks her hand away, looking down at clutching vines winding their way up from the ground. _

_ "That is your fate, whore," the voice dripped with vehemence. "Like all your ancestors you will be buried in the ground to be devoured by roots and bugs." Vines continued to grow around her, twisting in the air, becoming like grasping hands, grabbing at Issun's arms and legs and the dirty clothing she wore. "How much longer do you believe you will live, pitiful Kouhei?"_

_ Issun panics, surrounded by the vines become hands, and she begins running, running away in no certain direction. Retreating from the voice and her fears._

"There must be something I can do." Ankou says quietly.

"No, there's not. Dreams are not within your purview, Ankou. She is on her own. All we can do is guard her body." Alford lays his hand on Ankou's shoulder, trying to offer his friend some comfort. "I'll have someone bring some food and a bit of wine for her. Maybe some strong drink will quiet the dreams. You should come up for some air; you look very pale."

Ankou didn't answer, but rose and followed Alford to the deck.

_"Keep running, little Kouhei whore!" _

_ Vicious laughter followed Issun while she ran through the endless forest._

Issun's body rolled slowly to her feet. Her arms were slack and her eyes closed, but she staggers through the door. She gains her feet and walks slowly up the stairs to the deck, and stares up at the stars. "I have to get away!" Issun screams and runs toward the starboard rail.

"I think I have no stomach for wine right now." Ankou says quietly.

"I understand, my friend. I wouldn't in your place" Alford leans against the rail at the bow of the ship, while Ankou stands rigid, his arms crossed over his chest and his long white hair hiding his brooding face.

"I have to get away!"

Ankou's head snaps around to see Issun running for the rail, not ten feet from where he stands. She is running blindly, tears streaming down her face and fear bleeding from her eyes. Ankou has no choice but to leap.

He takes two steps and jumps towards Issun's hurtling form, and barrels into her stomach, pinning her against the deck just before the rail. Issun claws and punches and tries to wiggle from Ankou's grasp.

"Issun! What do you think you're doing?" Ankou grabs Issun around the waist and pins her arms to her side, and picks her up from the deck. She continues to struggle and twist from his arms. "Alford, help me!" Ankou demands.

He was already at Ankou's side, binding Issun tightly with rope. Ankou carried her back to her cabin and laid her on the bed, tying her down. She continued to fight against the ropes, her screams filling the little cabin. The crew left Alford and Ankou alone, tending the ship.

"What's happening? Issun, can you hear me?" Ankou held Issun's head in his hands and tried to look into her eyes. Her eyes were haunted, but empty.

"Ankou, she's possessed." Alford says with dread.

"Can you help me?" Ankou turns to Alford in panic and grabbed the front of his tunic.

"I have no power of healing or skill with exorcisms, Ankou. I'm a sailor, remember?" Alford grabbed Ankou's wrists to steady him.

"Very well." Ankou knelt and drew a complicated series of runes on the floor of the cabin, tracing them over and over and whispering an incantation.

A point of light appears at the end of the bed, growing in brightness and size until it was the form of a man, robed and bearded. Details were pressed into this light, taking the shape of a gristly gray beard and a lined face. Colors came to the being then, filling a tanned face and blue eyes with life. The being still glowed faintly.

"Father. I have need of your help." Ankou said with a catch in his voice, still kneeling.

"She has grown in power, hasn't she?" The being says quietly, gazing at Issun with a curious expression. He walked slowly around the bed, and laid his right hand on Issun's brow, her movements quieted and her breath returned to normal at his touch. "I will see what I can do, Ankou." He said with caring in his voice.

His mind, unlike any other, delved into Issun's dreams. He saw the endless forest, Issun running through it, frightened and exhausted. He stops her and wills himself to her side.

_"I have been wanting to meet you, Issun."_

_ "Who...who are you?" Issun says with a thick voice. "You have to get away! She'll see you and try to capture you!"_

_ "I highly doubt that, my dear. I am of a different...existence."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I can see the tendril of darkness that connects you to her. It's rather strong."_

_ "Can you help me?" More tears streamed down Issun's face. _

_ "Unfortunately not. I'm sorry. Ankou can, however. Listen well, dear Issun. Ankou is more than he appears, but he loves you more than his own existence. Never forget that."_

_ "What do I do?!" Issun screams at him, but he had already disappeared from her nightmares. _

"There is nothing I can do unless you can break the bond between Issun and Valsharess, Ankou. She has almost total control of her baser instincts and emotions. Valsharess is more powerful than she ever was previously. Issun's emotions are heightened to almost an inhuman extent. I can show you how to guard against further influence, but only if you break the bond of darkness between them." He waves his hand at the empty air above Issun's bed, and shining runes appear, flashing in the air. "This is the ward against her influence. I have done all I can; it's your responsibility now."

"I don't know how, Father."

"What was the mandate I gave you at your birth, Ankou?"

"Continue to bring the stars out at sunset."

"To what purpose?"

"To give Man a beacon in the darkness of night."

"Then that is your task." With only those words, Ankou's Father fades quickly away with naught but a wave to Alford.

Ankou sat on his knees on the cabin floor. "I don't understand." Ankou removes the ropes and carries Issun out of the cabin and out onto the deck, her body still appeared calm. "Have your men bring a pallet to the deck, Alford."

"What are you going to do, Ankou?" Alford asks after relaying the orders.

"I don't know. Maybe being under the stars will help her."

The crew sets up a pallet at the bow of the ship, directly under the stars. Ankou sets Issun on the pallet and covers her with a blanket against the chill air, then kneels at her side. Alford stands behind, feeling helpless.

Several minutes pass, and her breath becomes more ragged and she begins panting, and tears started falling from clenched eyes.

"Help me turn the bed towards the north, Ankou." Alford moves to the foot of the bed. Ankou stands and moves to the head, but wonders why. "Maybe Father meant the brightest star in the sky, and Polaris has just risen."

A look of bleak hope camps on Ankou's face as he and Alford gently maneuver the pallet around to let the North Star's light shine down on Issun's face. They both stare down at Issun, hoping against hope for the slightest improvement.

"There's nothing else we can do, Ankou."

"Yes, there is." Alford starts at the rage in Ankou's voice. "I will hunt her down and tear her limb from limb." Cold rage burns in Ankou's eyes, shining white like the stars. Light begins shining from his body and shining down on Issun.

"The Laws, Ankou."

"The Laws are meaningless now."

He glows brighter, his hatred and anger fueling his power.

Issun's eyes flutter open. "Ankou.....help me." She whispers, barely above being audible.

"Issun!" Ankou sits on the edge of the bed, lifting Issun to lay her head against his shoulder.

"Help me." She whispers before losing consciousness.

Ankou doesn't move for several moments.

"I'm sorry, Ankou. I think it's almost over."

"Tell your men to go below and not venture forth until summoned." An edge of command filled Ankou's voice, one even Alford heeds quickly, ushering the men below the deck and bolting the door behind them. He returns to Ankou's side. Ankou lifts Issun from her pallet, and holds her like a newlywed wife, his eyes still burning with white light.

With a deep breath, Ankou issues a command more profound than any mortal. "Valsharess! I will not allow you to destroy what is mine! RELEASE HER!" As this challenge echos out, light breaks from Ankou, the only shadow the thread binding Issun to Valsharess, visible in this intense light. The light outpaces the sound, shining for several miles around. The light burns, holy and righteous. Valsharess can not cope with such power. Her thread shatters.

Valsharess screamed as the light seared her mind, running along the tendril of darkness just severed. She had never dreamed he had such power. Her scream caused blood to seep from the ears of the demons surrounding her, and they cowered and ran from her. She prowled through the room, ripping the heads and legs and arms from demon after demon, bathing in their blood, screaming, "He should be mine!"

Ankou, still shining like a star and his form barely an outline, sets Issun gently on the pallet and kisses her forehead. He then draws several runes, pouring power into them, on her head and chest. After tracing them ten times, he whispers words that no being understands but him. These words will guard Issun's soul against any which seek to control her. With his task complete, he lets the light fade slowly.

"Azreal...I had no idea of your power." Alford said. He had hidden behind wards of his own, but these were no match against such power and he had dived beneath a life boat to save his own existence.

"No one does. But the Demon Queen will, very soon."

"Ankou..." Issun struggled to rise on her elbows, looking around at the stars in the sky.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Ankou kneels again at her side, and holds her hand.

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"You've been ill, but we took care of you and you fought off the worst of it."

"I had such horrible nightmares, Ankou." Issun grabs Ankou and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Ankou lifted and carried Issun back toward the cabin. "Let's get you back into bed, my dear. You've had a tough time of it."

Ankou gently laid Issun down back inside the cabin and covers her. "Sleep, my love."

"Ankou, stay with me." Issun grabbed Ankou's hand and held on fast to it. She reached up with her other hand and brought his head down to meet her, and kissed Ankou, drawing him into bed with her.


	18. Beast from the Depths

Ankou awoke alone, the blanket thrown on the floor. He quickly dons his pants and tunic and ran out of the cabin and onto the deck, searching for Issun. He banged the door open to find Issun leaning against the rail, staring off into the afternoon sky. Alford stood next to her, telling her a story of pirates and privateers. Ankou had heard all of Alford's stories, and, on occasion, been a part of them. Issun, however, gave it scant attention, to Alford's annoyance. She was enchanted by the expansive ocean, her mind traveling over it imagining what mysteries it might hold. She turned when Ankou ran onto the deck, and though it may have been a trick of the light, her face lit up and she ran and jumped on Ankou, kissing him several times.

"Good afternoon, my love." Issun says between kisses.

"She must have tired you out, Ankou. Haven't seen you sleep this late in decades." Alford laughed good-naturedly.

"What's going on?" Ankou asked in confusion.

Alford laughed for some minutes at the irony of the situation.

"Apparently we're getting close to the island, Ankou. Alford says we'll arrive in a few hours, just before sunset." Issun kisses him again, amused at Ankou's befuddlement.

"Oh. When you weren't in bed I was worried." Ankou says, returning some of Issun's kisses.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later." Issun says mischievously.

"Be careful, my friend. She's a feisty one." Alford continued, poking fun at Ankou. Alford seemed strangely subdued, unlike the Captain that started their voyage.

"Ankou, after all this is over, I want to go on another voyage somewhere. It doesn't matter where. The ocean is beautiful." She was exuberant and turned to lean backward against Ankou and drew his arms around her shoulders.

Ankou squeezes her in his arms, reveling in the feeling of holding her again. "As my lady wishes, of course." Ankou said formally.

Alford walks back towards the aft end of the ship and the wheel, unnoticed.

Issun took Ankou's hands and pulled him towards the starboard rail and held onto both of his arms, just holding tightly onto him.

"I love you, Issun. I always have." Ankou says quietly.

"And I love you, Ankou." Issun leaned her head back to kiss Ankou on the cheek.

"Ankou! I hate to spoil the moment, but we may have a problem!" Alford shouted from the wheel.

Ankou released Issun and started toward the wheel. "What is it?" Ankou asked. Issun turned away from the expanse of ocean as well. Ankou was halfway to the wheel when a splash of epic proportion showered and rocked the ship. A serpent, long and dark blue with scales and trailing whiskers laid one clawed foot on the ship, dropping the ship almost to the deck. It towered over the ship, looking down as a King across his kingdom.

"Alford!" Ankou looks back to him, to see almost a look of horror on Alford's face.

"It is not within my control, Ankou!" Alford gave the only warning before the serpent struck.

Ankou ran back toward Issun, picking up a fishing spear and grappling hook but the serpent had already begun his strike. Ankou looked towards the gaping maw, saw it's eyes; dark, but shining. A demon had control of the serpent's soul, perverting and twisting it. Ankou followed the strike of the serpent as it's jaws clamped down on Issun, taking the planks beneath her and the rail beside her, swallowing her whole.

Ankou wasted no time and without thinking jumped toward the serpent, sinking the grappling hook into the flesh of the serpent's chest, easily piercing the scales. The serpent fell back from the ship, diving backward and immediately turning towards the shore.

"Ready the nets! Helmsman, pursue at best speed. Full sails!" Alford orders.

"Aye! Winds against us, Captain! She'll get away."

"We still have to try, you muckraker!" Alford yelled at the helmsman. "Damn her," he whispered.

Ankou gripped his hook and looked back over his shoulder at the long tail of the serpent. The demon possessed sea serpent plunged down, trying to shake Ankou from his scaly hide. Ankou would not be dislodged, however, and he started climbing towards the serpent's head, alternately digging the spear and grappling hook into the serpent's flesh. The serpent whorled and dived and rose.  
Ankou hurried, using his Power to move faster and dig deeper through the serpent's scales.  
The serpent's short arms clawed at Ankou, trying to knock him off of his precarious perch. The arms couldn't reach him, though.  
Ankou fought the serpent's attempts to dislodge him. He could not let the serpent shake him, so he clung to his hook and spear. Ankou reached the the serpent's front legs, and held his spear aloft, and let his Power flow into it. It glowed like a shooting star, and he stabbed into the joints of the serpent's arms, plunged the spear deep and twisted savagely. The serpent twisted and shuddered, it's arms going limp in the currents. Ankou ripped the spear from the serpent, dark blood spilling out into the water, falling behind quickly. Ankou continued climbing to the serpent's head. He had to get to Issun before she drowned inside the serpent's clenched mouth. He saw the serpent bite down, but did not see it swallow; he had his suspicions as to why the serpent was possessed and why it had taken Issun, as well. He also wondered why Alford did not sense such a broach upon his realm.  
His hair streamed with the flow, moving faster and clinging to his weapons. Ankou's anger had grown to where one thought filled his almost limitless mind: Enough.  
Emotion fueled Power; Ankou released the light seething inside him, and an inhumane wail echoed through the depths. The serpent faltered, and Ankou released his grip on the hook, and traveled forward through the water. The spear in his hand was but a shadow in Ankou's light and he pierced the serpent's neck, forcing the spear deep into the flesh, the light from it bleeding from the serpent's clouded eyes. The serpent's jaw opened, and Issun's motionless body floated out. Ankou quickly swam to her, leaving his spear buried in the dying serpent.  
Ankou knew they were too deep. She was mortal; she could not survive such pressure and darkness. Ankou then exhaled. He created a bubble large enough to hold them both, filled with pure, life giving oxygen, then, resting on the floor of the floating bubble, he drew the water inside Issun's lungs out through her flesh. He then kissed her, breathing the air around them into her lungs.  
She coughed, hacking with the dim memory of liquid in her final breath. Ankou then touched her forehead, let her fall into a healing sleep. He could not yet allow her to see the extent of his power. He feared her reaction.  
Sharks prowled around the sphere of air, too afraid to venture close to the foreign object in their domain. He looked down at her, letting his light fade away. Inside, his anger still boiled like magma. He knew that a confrontation was coming between himself and Valsharess. He would not let her harm his love. He let the bubble carry them to the surface.

Alford was keeping an eye out for any sign of Ankou, Issun, or the serpent. The surface of the water had grown eerily peaceful since the serpent disappeared beneath the waves. By this time, most of the crew were tempted to give up on their search. The ones who witnessed Issun being swallowed by the serpent were convinced that she was killed on the spot and the serpent had taken Ankou down to the depths and killed him as well. Alford was beginning to worry.

"Captain! I see the two of the coming to the surface on the port side!" A crew member shouted. Alford, along with the rest of the crew, hurried to port side railing. Sure enough, Ankou was at the surface of the water with Issun held tightly in his arms. Without even needing to be ordered, a life ring was thrown out and the two were brought back aboard the _Landeel_. The crew had began to swarm around them. Alford ordered them to back off and get back to their duties. They did as they were ordered with only a few grumbles and swears.

"How is she, Ankou?" Alford asked quietly as he knelt in front of him.

"Issun will be fine. I'm thankful that she is so strong." Ankou spoke without even glancing at Alford.

"I take it that the serpent is dead then." Alford paused. "I'm glad that the two of you are--"

"Why didn't you sense it earlier? A creature that size is nearly impossible for you to miss."

"I already told you that it wasn't under my control. By the time I sensed it--"

"This is your realm, Alford! From the deepest pit of the Qu'mados to the smallest oasis in the Takrin Desert!" His rage starting to rise, Ankou tightened his grip on Issun. His glare struck a bit of fear into Alford. The captain did not answer. Instead, he took Issun's arm and pulled her out of Ankou's grip.

"You're hurting her, Ankou." Alford spoke softly. Even though she was sleeping, Issun had briefly shown signs of discomfort. Alford stood with Issun in his arms. "I suggest you calm yourself. Issun has gone through so much already." Alford had started to walk away, but Ankou stood and blocked his way.

"How can I stay calm when that _witch_ continues to torment the woman I love?"

"You know how she is. This has happened every time you fall in love with a new girl, Ankou. Have you ever stopped to think that this is your fault?" Alford paused when Issun stirred slightly in her sleep. "Valsharess has something against you. Not Issun. But she is attacking you by tormenting the ones you love."

Alford moved past Ankou to take Issun below the deck. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Ankou, who was looking down at his feet.

"If you really want to protect Issun, you would let her go." With that, Alford disappeared downstairs, leaving Ankou alone on deck.


	19. Betrayal

When Issun awoke, the sun was beginning to set. She looked around the room, finding that she was in a different room than the one she and Ankou had shared. It was much larger and more luxurious. The sheer, light colored drapes were closed, but she could clearly see the rest of the room. Issun began to get out of bed, but stopped when she realized that she was undressed. She quickly brought the sheets up to her neck and continued to look around and wonder what happened.

There was a light tap on the door and it creaked open. Alford stepped inside, but didn't come much further than the doorway when he noticed that Issun was awake.

"Good to see that you're up and well."Alford spoke casually with a smile. "Your clothes were wet, so I set them out to dry."

"I see. What happened? Where is Ankou?" Issun spoke, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"He's on deck. We just arrived at Carlith."

"What happened to the serpent? I remember it came aboard the ship and nothing more."

"Everything worked out, my dear. There's a bath in the next room. Please, help yourself."

Alford bowed his head and left the room. Issun was not in the mood for a bath. She just wanted to see Ankou and find out exactly what happened. She sniffed her hair and skin and nearly vomited. Issun smelled strongly of salt water and something else very foul. It was similar to the smell of a demon when it's torn open. So, maybe Issun did need a bath. Issun grabbed a robe hanging beside the bed and walked out of the room for her bath. As Alford told her, there was tub with warm water already prepared for her. Issun closed the door behind her and climbed inside. She certainly felt better, but she just wished that Ankou would come and explain everything. He was probably getting their equipment ready to hunt down the demons plaguing Carlith. Issun tried to relax as she scrubbed away the dirt and grime from her skin and hair.

It took much longer than Issun had wanted to finish her bath. She had to scrub herself several times just to get all of the stench off of her. Issun quickly got out of the tub and back to the room next door. Her clothes had been laid out on the bed. She dried off and quickly got dressed. Issun looked out the window and saw that it was already dark outside. This was going to make finding the demon much harder. Just as Issun put on her last bit of clothing, a hand with a cloth clasped over her mouth. Another hand held on to her tightly to keep her from squirming. The cloth was obviously laced with thalra, a liquid chemical often used as an anesthetic. Issun recognized the sweet smelling substance. Issun held her breath as she struggled, knowing that if she didn't break free soon, she would have to breathe in the thalra. Her attacker was much larger than she was, but was also very swift. She couldn't break free no matter what she did. It didn't take long for Issun to tire herself out. She fought her hardest, but the thalra started to take it's affect. She felt drowsy and dizzy. Issun soon grew limp in her attacker's arms and passed out.


	20. Flight

Ankou spent the rest of the voyage at the stern of the _Landeel_ for some time alone. Alford's words had struck a nerve in him. The two of them had been friends for as long as he could remember. Ankou could see, however, that Alford had changed. It worried him terribly. The Alford he knew would never say such things. On the other hand, Ankou was beginning to wonder if Alford was right about it, that it was all his fault that Issun was being put through more trouble than any normal person should. The girl was trained to deal with demons of all sorts. But this was too much for any Kouhei to bare for more than a few days. Ankou could never abandon Issun. If this was all his fault, though, maybe it would be better if they went their separate ways.

When the ship arrived at the Carlith harbor, Ankou was asleep on the deck of the ship. By the time he was awake, the sky was dark and the ship was quiet. Ankou stood and made his way downstairs to check on Issun. However, when Ankou got to the stairs, he was stopped by two armed crewmen.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me pass." Ankou spoke.

"Captain Alford gave orders to let no one below deck." Spoke the first crewman.

"I just want to get Issun and leave. Nothing more."

"Orders are orders." Spoke the second.

"Let me through. Or else, I will let myself through."

Neither guards responded. They stood their ground. Ankou noticed one crewman's hand shaking as he held his crossbow. The other had beads of sweat forming on his brow. Ankou took one step closer and the two guards moved aside. It was obvious that after seeing his display of strength from the fight with the serpent earlier that they feared Ankou more than their captain. Ankou hurried downstairs to his room. To his surprise, Issun was no where to be found. He checked underneath the bed and in the closet. Still nothing. He began to worry. Ankou moved out of the room and back to the two men at the top of the stairs.

"Where is Issun?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Captain Alford took her below deck to get some rest. We don't know where, sir." The second man said.

"Where is Alford then?"

"He is usually in his quarters, sir."

Ankou wasted no time in going back downstairs to Alford's room which was just down the hallway. He did not bother knocking on the door and barged in. Alford was absent from his room. Ankou moved beside the bed and lightly touched the sheets and pillow. He could feel remnants of Issun's energy on them. She was here not too long ago. At the doorway, he could feel Alford's energy as well. They were in here together. Across the room was a large open window. Ankou ran over to it and felt the window sill. Again, he could feel both Alford and Issun's energy. The window faced the island, and a trail of energy leading towards a mountain on the far side of Carlith. Ankou had to hurry before the trail faded. In one swift movement, Ankou jumped from the cabin window and tore off his tunic. As he fell towards the murky waters below, a pair of large ebony wings stretched out from his back. With one powerful down-stroke, Ankou stopped falling just before he hit the water. The tip of his left wing just lightly dipped into the water as he banked sharply to the left towards the mountain. Ankou continued to rise higher into the night sky and flew even faster. The cold air nipped at his flesh, but it did not bother him. It felt nice to fly again. As Ankou reached a comfortable height, he increased his speed dramatically. His wingspan was roughly sixteen feet in length. Though his wings were as black as the night sky, each feather was outlined in a silvery color, giving the effect of being stars in the night sky, most fitting for Ankou. Even as Ankou picked up speed, he could feel the trail of energy fading. Fearing the worst for Issun, Ankou pushed himself to go faster. He prayed that his love was not in any danger.


	21. Farewell

Her hands and feet were bound together, and she was suspended off the ground. It was incredibly painful to be tied up in such a fashion. Issun's vision was blurred, and she had a terrible headache. As she tried to clear her vision, Issun was wondering what had happened. The last thing she could remember that she was getting dressed on the _Landeel_ and then... she was attacked and drugged. She couldn't remember any more than that. Issun did not try to struggle, but she did blink her eyes several times so they would adjust. A few moments passed by and Issun was able to see clearly. She was in the woods, fairly close to the ocean since she could smell saltwater. The woods were similar to the one in her nightmares when she was aboard the ship. As much as this shocked her, she tried to remain calm. Off in the bushes behind her, Issun could hear something moving closer. Issun tried to look over her shoulder, but could not see anything.

"Hello, my dear." Spoke a voice in front of Issun. Startled, Issun turned her head to see Alford looking her right in the eye. He smiled as he looked her over and lightly touched her cheek.

"Alford. What is going on? Where am I? Where is Ankou?!" Issun asked with a hint of fear.

"On Zybrel, Carlith's tallest mountain. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Where is Ankou!"

"Silence, _whore_. He'll be here soon." Came another voice from behind Alford.

It was the same voice that had tormented Issun in her nightmares. Issun's heart skipped a beat as she saw a hauntingly beautiful woman step out from the shadows. Her eyes were scarlet red and seemed to glow in the darkness. Her silky dark hair fell down past her waist. She was dressed in a skin tight dress with a long, elegant train. She moved beside Alford and gently kissed his cheek, trailing her tongue across his face and ear as she grinned devilishly. Alford cringed at her touch and moved away. The woman then turned her gaze back to Issun and gaze her a look of disgust.

"You look more pathetic in person. I can't believe _he_ shows interest in filth like _you_."

"That's enough, Valsharess!" Alford yelled.

"What's the matter, love? Mad because you're taken with such garbage?"

"Be grateful I brought her here. Do not insult her or I'll--"

"Or you'll what? Take her to _him_? You know he will not trust you anymore and you will lose your precious Kouhei for good."

Valsharess grinned and looked back to Issun. She roughly grabbed the sides of Issun's face and looked her over. Once she was finished, Valsharess snatched her hand away, leaving a small cut on Issun's cheek with her long fingernails.

"So, girl, I'm sure you want some explanations." Valsharess spoke. Issun did not respond, but she continued to stare at Valsharess, fearing what was going to happen to Ankou and herself.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm Valsharess. We've met before, remember? I paid you a little visit in your dreams."

"Yes. I remember." Issun replied softly.

"I am also the queen of the demons; their mother and ruler." Valsharess paused. "You've killed many of my children, Kouhei."

"And they have killed many innocent humans."

"True, girl. It's how our world works. Demons feed off of humans for survival; humans fight back to defend themselves. The gods agree to not intervene, but grant a select few to be strong enough to defend the humans; the Kouhei."

"I don't need lecture on the Laws written in the Orthae. I know them by heart."

"Then I'm sure you are aware of the law that it is forbidden for a god to become involved in either human or demon affairs."

"Of course I am."

"Good girl..." Valsharess grinned and turned her back to Issun. "How much do you know about Ankou?"

"I know enough. He is a good man. I love him dearly. I would die for him."

"You know nothing of his past, yet you love him?" Valsharess threw her head back and laughed loudly into the night sky. "You humans really are quite pathetic." Valsharess smiled and looked over her shoulder back at Issun.

"Ankou is a god, dear. In fact, 'Ankou' is not even his real name."

"You lie!" Issun yelled.

"Prove me wrong, whore!" Valsharess yelled in response. Issun said nothing. Valsharess, sensing Issun beginning to doubt what she knew about Ankou, continued.

"He is, in fact, God of The Night Sky."

"_Azreal_." Alford added in.

"Yes. Alford is a god as well. God of The Deeps, to be exact." Valsharess said as she rolled her eyes. "Azreal, or 'Ankou' as you know him, has been alive since the beginning of gods. He always was a bit friendly with you humans..."

"How do you know so much about the gods?" Issun asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to mention that, once upon a time, I was the Goddess of the Hearth. That was long before your time, girl." Valsharess flipped her hair and continued.

"Like I said, Azreal was too friendly with the humans. The poor thing had a new woman almost every generation. In fact, you remind me of the last few; quiet, sweet, beautiful. Azreal always had a weakness for humans like you."

"That isn't true! Ankou isn't that kind of person!"

"'Ankou'? Silly girl, 'Ankou' is a lie! Just like this so called 'love' he has for you! As soon as you start to age, he will leave you and find a new toy!"

"You... you're lying. He would never..."

Before Valsharess could respond, there was a rustling in the trees above them. Alford and Valsharess jumped backwards as Ankou landed between the two of them and Issun. Upon seeing Issun tied up and Valsharess grinning at him, Ankou could feel his anger rising. His feathers began to ruffle up, but calmed himself. He feared that if a fight were to ensue that Issun would be harmed in the crossfire. Ankou cut Issun down from the tree and held her in his arms. It was dark, but Issun could just see the dark wings before they retracted into his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ankou demanded. Valsharess smiled and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Oh, nothing. Alford and I were just entertaining your dear human." Valsharess responded.

"She is completely unharmed. I promise you." Alford added in.

"I see that you sided with the witch, Alford. To think I looked up to you..." Ankou spoke.

"As if you're any better than him." Valsharess said with a grin. "Come, Alford. We have work to do." Valsharess gave Issun one last look and smiled.

"We'll be seeing each other again, Kouhei." With that, Valsharess disappeared into the woods. Alford hesitated, watching Issun as she laid in Ankou's arms. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but just turned away and followed Valsharess into the darkness. Both Ankou and Issun stayed quiet for a few moments before Ankou started to untie the ropes around her ankles.

"I'm sorry, my love. I came as fast as I could." Ankou said quietly. Once Issun was free, he held her tightly, relieved that she was unharmed. Ankou picked Issun up off the ground and began to walk back towards town. "It's a long walk back, but we should be back in town before morning."

Issun did not respond. She just laid in Ankou's arms, thinking about all that Valsharess told her. It was true that she didn't know much about Ankou's past. She was willing to put it all aside because Issun loved him dearly. But Issun knew that Valsharess was at least right about Ankou being a god. Catching a glimpse of his wings was proof of that.

"Is something the matter, my love?" Ankou asked as he looked at Issun. She had her head turned so that Ankou could not see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I should have known from the very beginning. Ever since that night at the festival, I knew that there was something different about you." Issun spoke softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy with me, Azreal."

Ankou stopped in his tracks and looked at Issun. There was no use trying to hide it any longer. Valsharess had told Issun the truth about him. Ankou set Issun down on the ground and turned her so that he could look her in the eye, though Issun kept her chin down so she would not look at him.

"Issun, I never meant for you to find out this way."

"Then when were you planning on telling me? Or were you even planning to in the first place?"

"Of course I was."

"Or maybe you were going to just disappear once I started to age to find a new bed mate."

"You know I would never--"

"I know _nothing_ about you. If you wouldn't tell me that you were a god, I'm sure there are other things you wouldn't tell me as well."

Ankou did not respond. Issun lifted her head and looked Ankou in the eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Valsharess told me everything. She may be a vile, cruel witch but even she told me more than the man I loved." Issun paused, sobbing once. She calmed herself and continued.

"She told me about the many women you've had since your creation."

"Issun, those 'women' were--"

"I know exactly what they were. And I refuse to end up like them." With that, Issun began to walk away back towards town. Ankou grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Issun, please! At least hear my side of the story."

Before Ankou could continue, Issun spun around and struck Ankou across the side of his face as hard as she could. Ankou let go of her and Issun took a few steps away. As if on cue, Alford landed behind Issun. His wings were a bit larger than Ankou's and were dark brown with white tips like that of a sea hawk.

"Goodbye, Azreal. I hope that the next time you claim a woman that you tell her the truth from the very beginning." Issun said softly. Alford carefully picked Issun up in his arms and, without another word, took off to the sky. Ankou just watched as they took off together and did not even think to pursue Issun.

As she laid in Alford's arms, Issun had stopped crying and seemed to be at peace. Alford waited until they got close to town to finally speak.

"Where would you like me to take you?" He asked softly.

"To Ordines. I must return to the temple."


	22. The Return

Ordines was a small, remote village at the base of a large mountain. This was where most Kouhei begin their lives as tools for the gods, for at the top of the mountain lies the temple where children are taken to learn the laws written in the Orthae. Not much had changed since Issun last visited her home. It probably never will change.

It was about a two week voyage from the Carlithian islands to the Ordines mountains. Alford had graciously offered to take Issun all the way to the front gates of the temple, but she insisted on traveling alone once the voyage was over. Issun traveled by horse from the sea to Ordines. It took only a night to get there. Upon Issun's arrival, people reacted the same way as all others did when a Kouhei made their presence known. They hurried into their homes with their children and refused to come out of hiding until Issun was gone. Issun paid them no mind. She was used to such treatment by now. Leaving her horse in the village, Issun began her climb up the treacherous mountain like she had done all those years ago as a child.

The climb was hard, even for a woman such as herself. Issun cut her fingers and arms while clutching onto the jagged rocks. She slipped every so often, losing her footing on a rock giving way to her weight as she grabbed on to it. Her journey that began early in the morning finally ended just before sunset. Issun stood at the mountain top, greeted by two large wooden doors. She removed an amulet from around her neck and held it up to the sky. The guards standing on top of the wall acknowledged the symbol of passage and ordered for the doors to be opened. Issun entered and was surprised by what she saw.

The temple, which was normally very quiet, was now busy and full of energy. Fellow Kouhei were running back and forth with weapons and supplies. As the doors closed behind her, Issun moved to one of the guards standing behind her.

"What is going on here?" Issun asked her.

"A horde of demons has been spotted making a war march towards Ordines. We are expecting a full attack by tomorrow night." The guard answered solemnly.

"Any idea who is leading this attack?"

"No, ma'am. But reports mention a woman covered in blood amongst them."

Issun froze with fear. She knew exactly who the guard was talking about. Valsharess. Issun moved to a quieter part of the temple and sat down on the ground, holding her head in her hands. Valsharess could wipe out all of them alone. Going against her and an army of demons was too much. In the distance, Issun could hear orders given to start evacuating the villagers. Hopefully they would be taken somewhere safe. But chances were that everyone at the temple would be slaughtered. Then there would be no one to protect the other villages. As Issun sat there, she couldn't help but think that this was all happening because of her.

"I thought I'd find you here, Issun." Spoke a voice from beside Issun. She looked up to see another woman at her side, looking down at her. She had short red hair, blue eyes, and freckles across her cheeks and nose. Issun would have recognized the woman from anywhere. She was Issun's rival back when they were just girls, but became best friends as they grew older.

"It's good to see you, Leona." Issun replied quietly. Leona set her sword down on the ground and sat down next to Issun.

"I know something troubles you. You always come here when something is wrong."

"If I told you, you must promise to never speak of it."

"You have my word."

"I..." Issun started. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump in her throat. "I became involved with a god." Leona did not respond right away, just stared at Issun strangely. She knew that Issun wasn't the one to make up things like that, so Leona had no choice but believe her.

"How involved?"

"I fell in love with him."

"I see." Leona rested her hand on Issun's shoulder. "Issun, I know that if you had known from the beginning that you would have never even bothered with him."

"That's not all though."

"What else is there?"

Issun told Leona everything. About how she met Ankou, meeting her long lost brother, the voyage to Carlith, and Valsharess. Leona listened to everything that Issun had said, almost in disbelief that all of this had happened to her in her travels. By the time Issun came to the end of her story, she had her head buried in Leona's lap and was crying hysterically. Leona had never seen her friend like this before. She had gone through so much pain recently. A weaker person would not have been able to endure as much as Issun had.

"Issun, I don't know how I can help take away this pain, but none of this was your fault." Leona began to say. "Obviously Valsharess and Azreal have had a history together. This war was bound to happen eventually."

"I suppose you're right, Leona."

"Speaking of, we must get prepared for the coming battle. You and I are stationed to guard the main entrance." Leona helped Issun on to her feet and wiped away her tears. She looked Issun right in the eye, smiled, and gave her a hug. Issun tried to smile and returned the hug. Leona always went out of her way to make Issun happy. Issun was grateful to have a friend like her. The two of them went to their station and waited for further orders. The night was quiet, but everyone feared what was to come the following night.

Issun found it hard to sleep that evening. She tossed and turned on her cot in the temple barracks, until she couldn't take it anymore. Hours before dawn, Issun quietly exited the room and went to her private spot along the outer walls where she and Leona had met earlier. The village just at the foot of the mountain was completely empty now. The villagers would be in a safer place by morning.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, Issun felt that it was about time that she found something to do to keep her mind off of things. Before she could get up onto her feet, a large brown feather with white on the tip fell onto her lap. Issun picked it up and held it up into the light. It seemed familiar. As Issun began to realize why it was so familiar, she stood up and dropped the feather to the ground.

"Why are you here, Alford." Issun hissed as she faced the wall and looked upwards. With one leg dangling over the side and his other knee pulled up to his chest, Alford sat on top of the wall above Issun. He unfolded his wings slightly as he jumped down so he wouldn't make a sound when he landed.

"You have to ask?" Alford spoke quietly.

"I'm not interested in what the gods have to say anymore."

"I know you must feel betrayed. Azreal knew from the start that the truth would hurt you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I will most likely die tonight."

"You don't have to, Issun. That's why I'm here." Alford said as he gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm a mortal. I'm supposed to die at one point or another."

"Come with me, Issun. We can sail the seas forever. I will protect you."

"I decline, Alford. I accept that I will die here tonight. I prefer it this way."

Alford sighed heavily, wishing that Issun would have given him a different answer. Deep down, however, he knew that it she wouldn't have accepted his offer. It was obvious that she still loved Azreal, and that would never change. With a heavy heart, Alford backed away from Issun, the woman he loved so dearly. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Alford turned his back to her, and spread his wings. As he took off into the sky, Issun walked away to join some of her comrades in the mess hall for breakfast. Before she disappeared into the temple halls, she looked towards the distant hills as the morning sun began to light the empty village and the valley below, believing this to be her last sunrise.


	23. The Final Stand

As night approached, the entire Kouhei army were set up at their stations around the temple. Issun and Leona were amongst the group to defend the front gates. Issun was armed with her spear and her assorted daggers and throwing needles. Mostly everyone was quiet that day. Some spoke to the comrade that meant most to them and said their goodbyes; few buckled under the fear and pressure of the battle and were ordered to remain underground with the untrained children and the elders of the temple. Issun and Leona prepared themselves in silence. For the first time since the day they met, the two of them did not spar. The two of them were infamous for being the biggest rivals, always challenging each other at any opportunity. Seeing them together in silence said a lot to their fellow Kouhei. As the two females walked in unison to their station at sunrise, two passing Kouhei whispered amongst themselves, saying that Issun and Leona were the greatest among them; prepared to die at a moment's notice. Each and every Kouhei were taught to feel no fear. Very few take it to heart. They were human after all. Fear was in their nature. To see two women at such a young age ignore all emotions during a crisis such as this was rare. It frightened some and empowered others. No speech was given before the coming battle. As darkness encroached the valley, Issun and Leona looked to one another. A soft smile came to both their lips. With the sun no longer lighting the valley, an eerie silence fell over them. Each moment passed like an ache. A Kouhei standing beside Issun began to tremble with fear as it grew dark. A few others near him began to look around, seeming confused. As one of them was about to speak, the sky above the temple opened up.

From the hole in the sky poured out demons by the hundreds. They fell on the Kouhei, wielding their weapons as they grunted and let out blood-thirsty howls. As the demons became a ravening horde, Leona looked to the archers and artillery set up on the walls surrounding the temple.

"Fire!" Leona ordered.

Leona's orders were passed down across the entire temple. Each platoon carried out her order, one by one. Issun looked to the rest of the Kouhei around her, seeing looks of fear and confusion in their eyes as they watched the army of demon's form in the sky.

"Hold your ground!" Issun commanded.

As soon as she looked back to the sky, a dark figure floated out of the hole in the sky. It was significantly smaller than the other demons. But as it drew closer, it's presence became all too familiar.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite whore." Spoke Valsharess, her voice clear and profound.

As Valsharess drew closer, Issun could clearly make out her face. Her eyes and grin were as wicked as ever. The wicked queen wore no clothes or armor. She was, instead, drenched in blood from head to toe, matching the color of her eyes. In her hands, she clutched a long black sword that resembled a fang.

Valsharess, who was smiling at first, now had a look of disgust across her face. Beneath her, she could see Issun's fearless and confident expression. After all that took place on the _Landeel_ and on the island of Carlith, Valsharess had expected Issun's spirit to be completely broken. The fact that Issun's presence was actually stronger than before puzzled and angered the queen. Valsharess raised up her sword.

A wave of arrows shot towards the coming apparition. Other demons were killed, a few more were injured and continued to overrun the temple. A line of serpent-like demons took the front of the charge and shot balls of fire from their mouths. Many of the archers along the walls were killed. The fire and explosions disoriented the Kouhei on the ground. The rest of the demons took this opportunity to strike.

"Steady yourselves! Here they come!" Issun commanded.

Issun looked to the sky as the demons came upon them, cutting down three of them with her spear as soon as they came into range. By now, the entire temple was overwhelmed by the demon army. The Kouhei were outnumbered by three-to-one, but most of the demons were weak or young. Issun and Leona's platoon had no problem defending the front gate. Of course, that was until Valsharess intervened.

Angered by how easily her children were being cut down, Valsharess descended from the sky to Issun's platoon. When her feet touched the ground, she swung her sword out across her, sending a powerful gust of wind to clear her path. Issun spun around to see Valsharess staring right at her. With flames roaring behind her, the queen appeared to have come right out of hell. Three Kouhei charged Valsharess in an attempt to overpower her. The one that approached her left was met by Valsharess' clawed hand to his throat, piercing his neck all the way through. She quickly removed her hand to block the second Kouhei in front of her. She cut across his face, gouging out his eyes. The last Kouhei came from behind. Valsharess spun around quickly and slicing diagonally in an upwards motion, completely cutting through the poor girl. The upper half of her body fell to the ground as the lower half continued to stand up straight, blood spraying up into the sky and then raining down on Valsharess. The queen turned to Issun with a wicked grin and licked her bloodied fingers.

"Shall we finish this, little whore?" Valsharess spoke with a laugh.

Issun did not respond. She just raised her spear, ready to attack. Sure enough, seeing Issun's determination annoyed Valsharess, but she didn't let it show.

The two of them charged forward at the same time. Issun's spear and Valsharess' sword met in a dance of sparks. Now eye to eye, Valsharess smirked. In retaliation, Issun stood her ground and shoved the wicked queen back. With her off guard, Issun swung the pole of the spear into Valsharess' side. It struck her hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. Issun lunged her blade forward to pierce her chest, but Valsharess blocked Issun's attack with her sword. Out of rage, Valsharess unleashed a flurry of attacks at Issun, chopping and swinging wildly at her. Issun was forced to start backing up to avoid the attacks, using her spear to block others. With one slight flick of her wrist, Issun used the blade of the spear to knock Valsharess' sword from her hand, sending it flying up into the air. Valsharess watched as the blade flew up, confused as to how Issun managed to disarm her so easily. When she looked back to Issun, the only thing she saw a flash of silver right in her face. Valsharess ducked back just enough to dodge most of Issun's attack. However, the blade cut Valsharess across her cheeks and nose. The queen hollered out in pain and fell onto her back.

"You whore!" Valsharess screamed.

The queen watched as her sword fell to the ground. For the very first time since her creation, Valsharess felt fear. This woman... this _mortal_ woman could fend off a goddess. Valsharess knew that she could not be killed. But the fact that she was having trouble trying to kill Issun sent a cold chill down her back. The fresh wound on her face made it hard for her to concentrate and focus her vision. As she watched Issun stand there, Valsharess quickly glanced to her side, seeing a sword lying on the ground near by. Valsharess made a move for it. Issun quickly lunged forward at Valsharess. The queen rolled over a few times to dodge Issun's spear, sparks shooting up each time the blade struck against the cobblestone ground. Valsharess dodged one last thrust and kicked the blade away, causing Issun to stumble. Quickly, Valsharess scooped up the sword and grabbed the first Kouhei she saw. Issun stopped in mid-charge upon seeing her dear friend Leona in Valsharess' grasp and a blade to her neck.

"What's the matter, little whore? Don't want to kill me anymore?" Valsharess said with a laugh.

"Let her go, Valsharess. This is between you and I." Issun spoke over the battle around her.

"I sense that you have strong feelings for this girl. I know you won't let me kill her."

Issun looked at Leona, seeing no expression of fear nor confusion. It almost made Issun want to laugh. Even in a hostage situation, Leona was as calm and collected as ever.

"Drop your spear, whore, and I'll let your friend go."

"Don't surrender, Issun. We can win this battle once she is dead." Leona said calmly.

Issun hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Leona. I can't watch you die at the hands of this witch." Issun said with a heavy sigh.

As she was told, Issun let her spear fall to the ground beside her, making a large _thud_ as it came into contact with the stone floor. Several demons who had been watching swarmed around Issun and held her down on her knees. One brought Valsharess' sword back to her. Another attempted to take Issun's spear, but found it difficult to lift. Issun did not look towards it, but chuckled softly.

"That spear can only be lifted by it's owner. To anyone else, it becomes extremely heavy." Said Issun.

The demon continued to try to lift it a few more times before giving up. Valsharess smirked and shoved Leona away, stepping forward to Issun as she knelt on the ground. Issun looked at her straight in the eye. Even now, Issun was fearless and confident. Valsharess sneered and struck Issun across her face. The crowd of demons cheered for their queen. Issun spat out some blood onto the ground before looking right back up at Valsharess, her facial expression unchanged. Valsharess growled and snatched Issun up by her hair.

"I don't understand you, girl." Valsharess hissed. "After all I've done to you, you still taunt me with those eyes!"

"The only reason why I feared you was because I was afraid that you would take Ankou from me. Now that he's gone, you can't hurt me anymore." Issun whispered.

"We'll see about that!"

Valsharess continued to beat Issun. She punched, kicked, and slapped her. Issun took the beating without a making as much as a grunt from the pain. By now, the demons had let go of Issun to let their queen have her fun. For them, it was sweet revenge. The top Kouhei who had slain so many of their brethren was now at the mercy of their leader. With each blow Valsharess inflicted upon Issun, the demons cheered loudly into the night. Leona could only look on as her friend was mercilessly beaten.

Minutes went by before Valsharess paused and grabbed Issun by her hair again to look into her bruised and beaten face. Issun's left eye was completely swollen to where she couldn't see out of it, her nose was clearly broken, blood was oozing from her lips and out of her mouth, most -if not all- of her ribs were broken. With her one good eye, Issun looked straight at Valsharess again. The beating didn't change anything. This angered the queen even more. She threw Issun to the ground, ripping out a lock of her hair as she did. The demons pulled her up so that she was kneeling on the ground. One ripped open Issun's shirt and held her head back so her neck and chest were exposed.

"Such a foolish little whore. To think that Azreal wasted his time with you." Valsharess spoke.

Issun didn't respond. She just continued to look up at the night sky that had become clouded from all the smoke. She could hear screams and shouts all around her from demons and Kouhei alike. Issun took a deep breath; a sharp pain shot through her chest and ribs. She closed the eye she could see out of. All the noises around her seemed to just fade away; she was at peace. Valsharess just stood and watched Issun. She wanted nothing more than to hear her scream and beg for mercy. A part of her knew that Issun wouldn't, and that infuriated the queen. She stepped forward towards Issun and held her sword up over Issun's chest. Issun opened her eye to see the blade pointed down at her. But something else caught her eye. In the sky above her, she could see a star that outshone all the rest. How it shone and twinkled was a bit strange. Also, it seemed to have gotten bigger and bigger. No. It was getting _closer_. The closer the star got, the brighter the world around Issun got. Soon, it got so bright that neither she or anyone could see. There was a sudden gust of wind along with a strangely comforting warmth around Issun, yet she still couldn't see. She could hear the demons screaming and Valsharess swearing loudly. As the light began to fade, Issun looked up to see the outline of a figure standing over her. The demons no longer had a hold on her. She realized that it was the strange figure that was now keeping her from falling to the ground. The light faded suddenly. She could not see his face, but Issun recognized his gentle touch and his silvery hair instantly.


	24. God of the Night Sky

Azreal had shot down from the sky, his light, fueled by rage, blinding everyone in the area. He was crouched down on the ground, gently cradling Issun in his arms. He could not just sit by and watch as his love was beaten so terribly and then nearly killed. Valsharess had gone too far this time, and he intended on killing her to put an end to this. At this point, he didn't care what punishment waited for him for interfering with human affairs and attacking Valsharess. His pitch black wings were still outstretched from his back, blocking any demons from getting closer to either him or Issun. His gaze was focused only on Valsharess, and his rapier was pointed right at her throat. Issun had opened her mouth to say something to Azreal, but coughed and cringed, finding it too painful to speak. Azreal briefly glanced down at Issun. It hurt him to see her so badly injured. He noticed the red-haired woman, Leona, standing near by. She had been watching everything.

"You. Taken care of Issun." Azreal spoke softly.

Leona did as she was told without any hesitation. She took Issun from his arms and carried her off a few yards away. Azreal stood and looked back to Valsharess. She glared at him through her bangs. She had not expected Azreal to come and save Issun. Valsharess was shaking, slightly, out of fear. It was forbidden for gods to fight amongst themselves. That law alone gave Valsharess the confidence that she would be able to get away with all that she has done. Now, she could see his rage in his eyes. Cold, like a star's burning. There was a good chance that Azreal would kill her, and there was no way that she could escape from him. She had no other choice than to fight him.

"I am Azreal, God of the Night Sky. I alone shine in the darkest of hours." Ankou, now revealed in his true form, stretched his wings to their greatest width. He held his rapier loosely at his side, pointed just away from his body, it's blade shining against his night black wings. He started stalking towards where Valsharess did all but cower. "You will burn. All your creations will die this night. No longer will you torture humanity."

"No! You have no right!" Valsharess staggered to her feet, straightening to her full height and thrust out her chest defiantly. "I am a goddess of my own and you do not pass judgment on me."

"In this darkness which you alone have wrought, I shall." Azreal's voice was cold like the void, the coldness that pours out after passing through anger and rage.

By now only demons remained in the Kouhei's fortress, the mortals fearing the battle of two Gods of the world. The demons were leashed to their mistress's side.

"You shall not!" Valsharess, her godly mind panicking, raised her sword and charged Azreal, all her fear and hatred feeding her power. She shined as well, but the black gleam of obsidian and vitriolic tar smeared across stone; twisted and diseased.

Azreal's wings flung back as he raised his sword to easily parry Valsharess' wild swings. Her downward arc met his glowing blade, his eyes boring into hers. She swung again, stabbing; he interspersed his blade and pushed her blade up away from his body. As he did this, he swung up and savagely and forcefully kicked her squarely in the stomach, throwing her into the wall behind her, cracking the stones she hit.

She fell against the wall, almost sinking to her knees. She looked to her left to see demons starting to scurry away. She reached out as quickly as a cobra and grabbed a scrawny, insect like creature. With her sword, she slit it's throat, spilling black and smoldering blood across the blade. She grinned. "I still have weapons against you, Azreal."

Azreal tilted his head slightly to the side and turned his body to lead with his right side and sword arm. Valsharess charged him again, swinging faster, trying to cut Azreal's flesh. "All I need is one nick, Azreal!" She laughed triumphantly.

In her downward swing, like poisoned lightning, Azreal's blade moved faster than any eye could follow.

Her blade shattered, Valsharess falling back to her knees.

Azreal lowered his blade to her neck, looking down with no expression, his eyes as cold as any frozen winter night.

Valsharess snarled and batted away his blade, moving faster than ever, pushing clawed fingers towards his face.

Her hand fell away, limp. Her scream could he heard across the world.

She fell back, crawling away from Azreal's fearsome eyes, cradling the stump of her right arm.

"Yield, Valsharess, and we will end this." Azreal's voice held no passion, only the coldness of night.

Valsharess, however, was busy murmuring to herself, twisting her remaining hand almost as if drawing a rope. Green, nauseous stands of energy formed, drawn into a tight, glowing ball. She held it in her hand, it's light reflecting off her face and the madness in her eyes. "Yield? Whoever heard of such a thing?" She whispered to herself.

She hurled the woven ball of necromantic energy at Azreal, laughing maniacally.

He stood straight, and raised his left hand. The energy stopped short of his hand, held there by his will alone. "How interesting." he muttered to himself, then waved his hand. The woven fabric of energy faded away.

She saw it now; in his eyes, her death. The endless night.


	25. Trial Before The Council

The demons stopped chattering and crying; they froze entirely. Time turned inside itself, stopped flowing for the world.

Men and women, five in all, walked around frozen, slathering demons; Alford was among them, resplendent in a pearly white cowled robe. Alford spoke for the assembled group.

"The council of Elder Gods will be convened to hear your testimonies. Issun will be present, and be included in the council's judgment." Alford, to his credit, kept his face unemotional. "Your violations of our Laws will be examined in depth."

The present white robed persons faded away into a white mist, easily dispersed. Azreal stretched his wings and lofted into the air, flying to where Leona had carried Issun, and gently removed her from Leona's frozen arms. Both Issun and he faded away, transcending to another realm.

"Ankou..." Issun struggled out through cut lips. She was still in his arms as he strode through a vaulted hallway. Everything was white; the floor, the pillars, and the empty sconces and walls. There were no light sources, but a gentle, warm glow suffused the hall.

"Quiet, love. You're badly injured."

"Valsharess. Is she..."

"Unfortunately not." Ankou said grimly. "The Elder Gods have called the council. They will hear all that has occurred, then pass their judgment."

"What will happen?" she whispered weakly.

"Don't worry. You rest and recover." Ankou said, briefly kissing her forehead as he passed through a large doorway. The room they entered was large, but bare. There were no furnishings at all, just a bare white floor and empty walls, that same warm glow was the only consideration given to comfort.

Ankou still felt the rage inside him, buried deep within his psyche. He kept it buried.

Ankou reached the center of the room, and as he did the Elder Gods coalesced from white mist. The five were in a circle around Ankou.

Then, Valsharess walked through the same door Ankou had, a dress hastily thrown over her blood drenched nakedness. The remains of her arm was held tightly against her stomach, cradled with her intact hand. The dress did nothing to hide her villainy, the cut on her face marring her glamour.

Alford stood to Ankou's left, and spoke for the council. "Azreal, you have been charged..."

"Be silent, traitor." Ankou said quietly. Still, his voice echoed through the room. Valsharess shivered. "Conjure a chair for Issun. She is injured."

"All must stand before the council" A female voice said. One of the council members, hidebound to the Law.

Ankou still held Issun in his arms. "She is not standing now, so what harm will a chair do, Myrina?" Sarcasm lurked beneath Ankou's voice.

Silence for a moment, then, "Very well." A chair, bare and white like the room, rose from the floor soundlessly in front of Ankou. He set Issun down carefully, her eyes barely open. She was in much pain, but bore it well.

Ankou knelt before her. "Forgive me, my love. I never meant for you to be hurt. I wish I could have told you everything before, but we are bound by Laws as much as mortals are."

Issun smiled as much as her cracked lips would allow. "I forgive you, Ankou." She looked down at him and held his hands in her lap.

Valsharess calculated. She thought that perhaps she could earn a modicum of vengeance, now. She entered the circle of the Elder Gods. "Look what you have done to your sister goddess, Azreal."

Ankou rose slowly. "I did nothing more than was called for. We should have arisen to slay you eons ago."

"How dare you?" Valsharess raised her hand to strike Ankou's face, but she held back, realizing that Azreal was letting her play to her own doom.

Alford spoke again. "Azreal..."

"I said for you to be silent!" Just a hint of anger filled his voice with passion. Ankou turned his head to look at him with cold hatred in his eyes. Alford seemed to shrink before the gaze. "I name you traitor and fiend, Nereus, God of the Deeps. You conspired with Valsharess to torture and cause me harm, violating the Laws laid forth by our Father, the Creator. You are as guilty as she."

"It is not your place to lay blame on the council," a man's voice accused.

"You are no less guilty than he, Demetrios, God of the Earth Beneath. None of you are free from that taint."

"We did nothing!" Myrina objected.

"Indeed you did nothing, Goddess of the Sun! Through inaction you allowed Valsharess to torment and injure untold thousands of mortals just for her sick need to be worshiped."

Valsharess' eyes were wide with fear.

"She craved the worship of men. Her vanity caused her to create these demons of hers, twisting the bodies of men and women to suit her needs. She used her womb to create such abominations."

A scowl flooded Demetrios' face. "I have known of her actions for some time, but did not see it as my place to intervene." He said quietly.

"Who are you to judge me, God of the Earth Beneath? I am above all of you!" Valsharess spun, pointing to the assembled council. "Like our Father I created! They are just as holy as man."

Insanity filled her gaze.

"You have even twisted your own mind." An unnamed voice said quietly, deep and manly.

"Aias, you cannot judge me in this. You foster man's urge to conquer and fight as the God of War."

"I do. That is my task. But it is because they fight that they will someday learn peace, not for the love of war."

"You love their fighting! I've seen your face when man rides to war."

"It is in the hope that they learn to strive for peace only, Valsharess." Aias never raised his voice, almost ignoring Valsharess' hysterics.

"I laid with countless men, women, and demons to create all that I have! They are mine and none of you can take them from me!" Valsharess looked hunted, searching for a way to hide and run from the council.

"Be silent, Valsharess." Myrina said, waving her hand. Valsharess found herself frozen in place, unable to move or speak. "I lead this council and grow tired of your bantering."

Myrina walked towards Issun, and commanded her to rise. Issun did not. She was unable to. "All must stand before the council, mortal. Rise and we will hear your testimony." Issun tried, but fell back, grimacing in pain.

"She is injured, Myrina." Ankou said with a warning in his voice.

"Irrelevant. She will stand." Myrina said, and raised her hand towards Issun. Issun stood slowly, obviously unable to breath.

"Stop!" Ankou grabbed Myrina's wrist, wrenching her arm down. Issun collapsed back to the chair.

"How dare you lay your hands on me!" Myrina yanked her arm from his grasp and swung her other hand at Ankou's face.

Her hand never reached him. He let his rage fly to the surface, billowing out in a wind as cold as death. The council fell backward, Myrina with a look of shock and awe on her face. His eyes glowing like stars. He stood, his fists clenched at his sides.

"None of you may lay your hands on her nor harm her ever again." He said very quietly.

Valsharess huddled on her knees some distance away, tears streaming from her face and fear burning in her chest.

The council slowly rose to their feet.

Demetrios spoke for them. "As you wish, Azreal. Forgive her assumption." his voice guarded his fear well.

"You have no need to hear her words. You all know what has transpired. Pass your judgment quickly. I need to tend to her wounds." his voice was still cold.

Myrina looked to each of the four Elder Gods of the Council. Nereus, the God of the Deeps, was no longer included by unspoken agreement.

"Very well. Valsharess shall be stripped of her power to create, and a new Goddess of the Hearth will be raised and given her mandate. Her charge is in sore need of attention." Valsharess cried, Myrina's words unheeded. Her mind had lost whatever grip on sanity it had possessed, and she fell into terrors of her own creation.


	26. Truth

"Azreal." Myrina turned to address him. "Your crimes cannot be excused."

"I know. I would not change my actions regardless." Ankou stood proud, and laid his hand on Issun's shoulder.

"As your punishment, you shall be named the God of Death hence forth. Each sunset you will lay judgment over the souls of the dead. Issun shall be required to remain with you, as your exposure has quickened her soul and made her almost our equal."

"What?" Ankou's head snapped up sharply.

"We have known that every generation you seek out this one soul, whom you love so deeply."

Issun's eyes opened in a flash. "I don't understand."

"Azreal first fell in love with you 7 millenia ago." Demetrios said in explanation. "Each time your body died of old age, he waited until your soul was reborn and sought you out. He has done so for 7,000 years."

Issun could say nothing but gape in astonishment. Ankou's eyes were closed.

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Ankou." Issun said quietly.

"There's nothing to forgive." Ankou said firmly.

"Your body will heal and you will remain as his consort, bound to him as you have ever been since your creation." Myrina said. "We shall create your own realm, where the souls of the dead may await judgment."

"As the council sees fit." Ankou said quietly.

Demetrios nodded to Ankou, and then Myrina and the rest of the council faded away. Alford remained behind.

"Azreal. Apologizing doesn't seem to cover my mistakes." Alford looked at his feet, seeming genuinely ashamed of his actions. "I've been jealous of this enduring love you possess, and I thought the object of that love could be made mine. That is why I allied myself with Valsharess' wickedness."

"You were a fool, Nereus." Ankou's voice was angry, simmering with rage. He walked to him, stood a foot from him; his eyes pushed against Alford's mind. "Leave, now. Should you stray across our path again, I will end your existence swiftly and without mercy." Ankou said.

Nereus looked into the rage in Azreal's gaze, and knew he would be true to his word. He left, never once looking back at the friend he betrayed.

"Ankou." Issun said quietly. "Valsharess is still here."

"Yes." Ankou walked back to Issun, and lifted her easily in his arms. "She will remain trapped here, in this pocket of unpassing time. Her creations have twisted her mind as much as she twisted them. Now they will torment her forever. No mercy can be brought to such madness."

"Could you kill her?"

"Yes, I could. The Law forbids it, though."

Issun looked back. "You fought her, after you arrived to rescue me." It was not a question.

"I did." Ankou said quietly.

"What would have happened if you had killed her?"

"The council would have destroyed me."

She hit him on the back of the head. "Don't you dare do something stupid like sacrifice yourself for me again." Then she kissed his cheek.


	27. Epilogue

It was Issun's request for Ankou to take her back to the Kouhei's temples. She wished to know how many of her fellow Kouhei had survived and if the Orthae wasn't damaged in the fire. Ankou had hesitated, worried that the area wouldn't be safe enough for her condition. He couldn't deny his love's wish, though, and the two disappeared from the god's realm.

When they arrived, time was no longer standing still. Many Kouhei were wandering around, helping their injured partners, removing the bodies of other Kouhei and burning the remains of the demons. Ankou just stood there with Issun in his arms while they both observed the scene. It appeared that there were very few causalities. Even the children just learning the ways of the Orthae were busily running after their mentors to help clear some wreckage and bring water to the injured. Issun was relieved, to say the least.

"Issun! Issun!!" Came a voice from far off.

Ankou turned so both he and Issun could see who had called for her. Through the crowd, Issun could see the young red-haired woman, Leona, running towards them, tears streaming down her face. Ankou let Issun down, but continued to help her stand. Issun held out her arms as Leona tightly embraced her.

"I thought you were dead! One moment you were with me, and then there was no one around!" Leona sobbed.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry to have worried you." Issun spoke with a smile.

"Where is that woman?"

"Somewhere far away. She won't be able to harm anyone ever again. How are the elders? And the Orthae?"

"All are fine. We lost few, and we are already repairing the temple."

Leona parted from the embrace, looking up at Ankou strangely for a moment. She then smirked and gently nudged Issun in her shoulder.

"Is that _him_, Issun?" Leona said with a laugh.

"It is. And it looks like the gods are letting me be with him." Issun replied.

"Well. For how long? He's a god. He has work to do."

"I have to stay with him forever, Leona. It's a long story."

Leona's expression changed dramatically. The last thing she wanted was for her closest friend to leave and never see her again. Issun looked over to where she and Valsharess had fought, seeing her spear still on the ground.

"Do you see my spear, Leona? It's yours now. I don't have any need for it."

"But it's charmed. No one can lift it except—"

"Not anymore. Trust me."

"Issun. Where will you go?"

"The gods weren't entirely clear on that. I suppose Ankou and I will figure that out soon."

Leona was about to ask Issun more questions. After all that had taken place, Leona felt that she deserved to know the whole story. However, Issun cringed and doubled-over in pain. The questions would have to wait for another time. Ankou held on to Issun tightly and laid her down on the ground. He took this opportunity to start healing her wounds so they wouldn't torment her any longer. Leona stood by and watched for a few moments before looking back at the spear on the ground, not too far away. Out of curiosity, she walked over to the weapon and delicately picked it up off the ground. It wasn't too surprising. Issun wasn't the kind to lie about such things. Leona walked back to Ankou's side and watched as he healed Issun.

"She'll be okay. Right?" Leona asked softly.

"Yes. It won't take very long for me to heal her wounds." Ankou replied.

"I meant where you'll be taking her. She'll be safe there?"

"I know she means a lot to you. I give you my word that Issun will be safe."

"Thank you. She's like a sister to me."

Leona paused, hearing someone calling her name near by. Someone needed her assistance. Without saying anything else, Leona left Ankou and Issun alone. As Ankou continued to heal Issun, he began to think to himself about everything that had taken place since he first fell in love with Issun seven thousand years ago. This led him to summon his Father. Almost instantly, there was a small soft light in front of him that grew larger in size until it took the form of a man, dressed in white robes. He was not visible to anyone else other than Ankou and Issun.

"Father. I'm sure you are aware of all that has taken place." Ankou spoke quietly.

"I am. I know you wonder why everything happened the way it did." His father spoke. "As you know, I can not effect the world. I can, however, manipulate how things fall into play. I couldn't stop Valsharess. You couldn't either. After you fell in love, however, you found her weakness. I knew Valsharess would be jealous. I was waiting for when that girl of yours would become a Kouhei. Then she would have to skill to withstand Valsharess long enough to get her rattled up in her emotions, making it easy for you to take her down. I knew that the council would stop the fight before you killed her. That way you could still remain. After following this one soul for so long, she's become strong enough to be accepted as their equal. Though she has no powers, she will live on forever with you. I did all this so the world would be rid of Valsharess and that you could finally stop chasing this girl and settle down with her."

"Thank you, Father. You don't know how grateful I am to have Issun."

"The council has created an island on the Qu'mados where you two shall live. Name it whatever you please."

"When do we have to leave?"

"Whenever you please, as long as it is before sunset. You have a job to do."

Issun stirred for a moment before opening her eyes to see that all of her wounds were gone. She sat up and pulled Ankou into an embrace and smiled. Ankou stood and helped Issun to her feet. Issun then noticed Ankou's father before them and bowed her head out of respect.

"Thank you for all that you have done for us." Issun spoke with a smile.

"It is I that should be thanking you. Now, if you two are ready, I can take you to your home." Ankou's Father said.

Ankou and Issun exchanged glances for a few moments. The temple would be just fine, and the villagers would be returning to their homes safely. There was nothing keeping Issun from leaving anymore. She nodded to Ankou. Ankou looked back to his father, tightly holding Issun around her waist.

"We're ready, Father." Ankou said confidently.

Without another word or attracting attention to themselves, Ankou and Issun faded away into a mist. It only took but a second. The two opened their eyes to find themselves on a beautiful beach with the waves gently crashing against their legs. Behind them was a modest house, large enough for the two of them—and possibly children—to live. Issun turned her eyes away from the horizon and looked up at Ankou, her eyes filled with joy.

"What shall we name this place?" Issun asked.

Ankou continued to stare out over the ocean, but made a questioning face as he tried to think of a name. After a short pause, he laughed out loud and scooped Issun off of her feet, twirling and spinning her around through the water. Once he was too dizzy to stand, Ankou fell into the sand with Issun and pulled her close to him.

"We can call this place 'Qu'ellar'." Ankou replied happily.

"I love it, but what does it mean?"

"It means 'home'."

Ankou pulled Issun into a deep and passionate kiss, holding on to her as tightly as he could. After seven thousand years, the two lovers began their new life together on Qu'ellar; to love each other for all eternity.


End file.
